Moving On
by LoveElissa
Summary: When a tragic accident takes Lexi's life, the Foster family find out it's not just Lexi that has passed in the accident. Natalia has to deal with the loss of her mother and becoming an adult too soon. How will they help each other to move on from the loss? Can the Fosters and Natalia begin a new life together as a whole family? "You've brought back Marianna's and Jesus' smile."
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you so much, Mami!" A girl exclaimed, smiling at her newly inked wrist. Her hair was dark brown from her scalp to her chin and then light brown until her chest.

A slightly older woman beamed at her teenage daughter, while keeping her eyes on the road. "I told you I was going to take you, mija." Her hair was dark brown with light brown highlights. "Did you have doubts, Nati?" She said in a slight Spanish accent.

"Well, you were so busy with work," Nati shrugged.

The mother's eyes showed hurt as her eyes went from the road to her daughter since they were at a red light. "Natalia Alessandra, you know no matter how my work schedule is, I will always make time for you. Always. You come first, not work." The light turned green.

"Yes, Mam - WATCH OUT!" Natalia screamed, shut her eyes and braced herself.

There was no time, a black van crashed into the mother's side of the car. Multiple screams could be heard from both cars as they spun into the middle of the intersection. Nearby cars braked or swerved so they wouldn't come in contact with the cars. Both cars finally stopped spinning and crashed into each other's side again.

Natalia's eyes opened when the cars stopped completely. She observed the car she was in. Both windows were completely shattered, glass over her and her mother's body. Her eyes widened as she remembered her mother. "Mami!" She grabbed her mother's hand, shaking her so she could wake. Her mother showed no response. "Mami! Please!" Her voice broke. "Don't leave me..." She whispered. Her hand shook as she brought it up to her mother's neck. Before she made contact, she shut her eyes and whispered another "please...". Natalia put her hand on her mother's neck to feel a pulse. Nothing. Natalia kept her eyes shut, shaking her head. She pressed down tighter on her mom's neck, hoping to feel a pulse. She felt nothing again. She felt her body begin to shake. "No...please God, no..." She whispered. She heard screaming from the other car and she opened her eyes. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to her mom. "I will always love you, Mami. I won't ever let you down." She left a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"Please! Someone help me!" A young girl exclaimed. She had a piece of glass embedded deep in her stomach. "Please!" She yelled again, grimacing in pain.

"...please hurry; there's another girl and she's hurt bad!" Natalia phoned the police as she reached the teenage girl's side. "Oh my God," she whispered as she saw all the blood. "I-I called the ambulances; they're on their way."

"Please, please tell them I'm sorry!" The young girl screamed. "I didn't mean to!" She sobbed.

Natalia didn't know what to do so she grabbed the young girl's hand and tried to comfort her. "Who? What's your name?"

"Lexi! My name is Lexi!" She screamed. "Tell my parents I didn't mean to! That I love them." She cried again.

Natalia began to cry again. "No, I won't," she shook her head. "You can tell them yourself. You're gonna be okay." She let go of Lexi's hand and tried to pry the door open. "Damn it," she gritted her teeth as she kept pulling.

"Oh my God, Jesus, Mariana!" Lexi screamed. "Tell Jesus and Mariana that I love them! Please!" She grabbed Natalia's face with her bloody hands.

"You're going to tell them yourself because I'm getting you out of here!" Natalia refused to let Lexi die. Lexi looked her age, she has more to live for. She finally pulled the door open, feeling a crack in her wrist as she did so. She leaned over and noticed Lexi didn't have her seatbelt on. Natalia detached Lexi's left hand off of her face and threw it on her shoulder. She placed her left hand underneath Lexi's thighs and lifted her, ignoring the pain in her wrist. She tried hard not to move Lexi so that she wouldn't move the glass in her stomach.

"Get it out!" Lexi yelled, referring to the glass in her stomach.

"No, Lexi," Natalia cried. "It'll make it worse. You could bleed to death, stop!" She grabbed Lexi's hand before Lexi could pull it out. Natalia looked around and just saw people staring in shock and horror, not doing anything to help the two bloodied teenage girls.

"Please," the light in Lexi's eyes was leaving. "Just tell them all that I love them. Jesus, Mari, my parents. Tell my parents I'm sorry and to not blame themselves..." She slowly closed her eyes.

"No, Lexi! Stop!" Natalia saw Lexi's eyes open again.

"But I'm so tired, please..." Lexi pleaded.

"No! You're gonna be okay!" Natalia saw a paramedic rushing towards her. "Over here!" She screamed. "Lexi, stay awake. Tell me about your parents, Mariana, Jesus." She wanted to keep Lexi awake. She handed her to the paramedic who just arrived. "Please...let me stay with her."

He nodded.

"Tell me about them, Lexi." Natalia said again.

"My parents..." She said weakly. "They're amazing. I take them for granted," she winced as they placed her on the gurney. "My mom is so small. She's shorter than me, but not by much," she laughed before grimacing in pain.

Natalia climbed in the back of the ambulance with Lexi, seeing a man place her mom on a gurney with a black bag before zipping it up. Natalia let a tear fall before turning her attention back to Lexi.

* * *

Stef Foster and her partner Mike Foster were sitting in their patrol car, eating their lunch as they heard their police scanner go off. "Car crash reported. Two cars. Three females. One deceased, two en route to the hospital. Report to hospital for an eyewitness statement from one of the girls who were there." A garbled voice said over the scanner.

"10-4." Mike despatched back to headquarters.

Stef started the car, turning on the sirens and sped to the hospital.

* * *

"Um, yeah. That's her," Natalia cleared her throat. "That's my mother," she averted her eyes.

The medical examiner placed the white sheet back over Natalia's mother's emotionless, lifeless face. "I'm so sorry that you had to be the one to identify her. We couldn't find anyone else of relation to your mother over the age of 18..." The dark skinned, dark brown haired woman said.

"It's fine," Natalia's voice cracked. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, come with me and we'll go to the police for your statement." The medical examiner placed a hand on Natalia's back and escorted her back to the emergency room's lobby where two police officers were waiting for her. A man and a woman.

The man spoke first. "I'm officer Mike Foster and this is my partner, officer Stef Foster," he gestured to the blonde haired woman beside him. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Um, Mami and I were driving back from the tattoo shop because she had promised me I could get one once she had time off of work. I was thanking her for it, kind of shocked it actually happened because she was so busy with work and she, um, said that I came first, not her work. We were at a red light when she said that and then it turned green. I was saying something when the other car crashed into us. I shut my eyes and felt us spinning and spinning. I kept hearing the metal crash together and all of our screams...my mother's, Lexi's and mine," Natalia's eyes brimmed with tears. "Once I felt us come to a stop, I remembered my mom and I shook her hand, trying to get her to open her eyes...but she wouldn't..."

Natalia whispered. She felt a warm hand grab her own. She looked up to see officer Stef who smiled sadly at her, squeezing her hand. "I put my hand on her neck to feel for a pulse but I felt nothing. I tried to feel for it again but...I knew she was gone. I kissed her forehead and said 'I love you' to her. I realized there was someone else in the other car and I left my mom to go to Lexi. I called the cops before walking over to Lexi. I saw the glass in her stomach and freaked. She kept yelling at me, telling to tell her parents that she's sorry and that she loves them. She wanted me to tell some people named Jesus and Mariana that she loved them too."

Natalia felt Stef's hand squeeze tighter but continued her story. "I was prying the door open and I kept telling her that I wouldn't have to, that she could tell them herself. I broke my wrist pulling the door open," Natalia rubbed her baby blue plaster cast that was over her left wrist. "I took her out of the car because I heard the ambulances and I just wanted her to be okay. She tried to pull the glass out of her stomach but I grabbed her hands before she could. I knew that it could make her wound worse if she did.

She started closing her eyes, telling me to tell her parents to not blame her. I told her to stay awake and I knew I had to talk to her so she could stay awake. So I asked her to describe her parents to me. I told her to describe Jesus and Mariana the whole ride here. Then they took her away...and that's it." Natalia's tears were falling freely now, silently sobbing. "Is she okay? Please tell me Lexi's okay!" She looked between Stef and Mike.

"Sweetie...um, Lexi..." Stef let a tear fall.

"No!" Natalia shook her head. "She tried so hard! I promised her she would be able to tell all those things to her parents and to Jesus and Mariana herself! No. She can't!" Natalia let her face fall into her hands.

Stef grabbed the young sobbing girl into her arms and cried with her. "It's okay, love...it's okay," she shook them gently from side to side.

"No, it's not! I promised her!" Natalia kept sobbing, her pain for her mother and Lexi finally coming out.

"Where's my Lexi?!" A woman's Spanish accent broke the silence. "Stef, what's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's my Lexi?!" A woman's Spanish accent broke the silence. "Stef, what's going on?"

Natalia looked up and saw what she assumed to be Lexi's parents standing in tears. A pair of fraternal twins stood behind them, tears on their faces too. An African American woman stood to the side of them with an older teenage boy next to them, a girl around the same age as the boy beside him and a boy who looked 12 stood with them too.

Stef stood up. "C'mere, sweetie." She grabbed Natalia's hand. "Mrs. Rivera..." She said hesitantly and shook her head sadly. "Lexi..."

"No!" The man that looked like Lexi's father yelled. "No! Don't tell me that..." His voice broke as he cried.

Stef cleared her throat, more tears falling. "Lexi left you guys a message through Natalia," She looked down at the young girl who was squeezing her hand.

Natalia shook her head, more tears falling. Her heart breaking even further. "She...she...I can't." She cried. "She told me that she loves you a-and to not blame her. She said she's sorry. She kept repeating that she loved you guys. And Jesus and Mariana," Natalia saw the fraternal twins' heads poke up and walk to where Lena, Natalia and Lexi's parents were standing. Natalia knew it was them.

"She kept saying that she loved all of you so much and that she was sorry. I-I tried to hard to save her. She wanted to leave but I made her stay. I-I thought she would make it," Natalia sobbed harder and fell to her knees. "I tried so hard but she, Lexi," Natalia shook. "She loved you guys so much...I just wish I did more to help her!" Natalia kept sobbing, hugging herself. She didn't care that she was on the floor. She felt her whole world crash. She left someone sink down on their knees next to her, a pair of arms shook her and she looked up and saw one of the fraternal twins, the female...Marianna.

"Th-thank you..." Mariana's voice broke. "For trying...and for...telling us the message," she broke off into tears again.

Natalia embraced Mariana, holding her tightly. They both cried out their pain. They felt another pair of arms embrace them both and they looked up to see Jesus join in, his body racking with sobs as well.

* * *

Natalia, the Fosters and the Riveras stayed at the hospital til late.

"Miss Cortez," the medical examiner broke the silence from the lobby where they were all sitting in. "We need you sign these papers to verify that you identified your mother's body."

Natalia nodded and walked over to the woman.

"Her mother died?" Mariana sounded shocked.

"She had to identify her own mother's body?" Jesus looked appalled.

The Riveras and the Fosters looked at Stef for an explanation.

"Natalia and her mother were the only family they've had for the past few years. Yes, you have to be 18 and older to identify a body but in Natalia's case there was no other option." Stef cleared her throat. "And Mari, yes her mother died in the accident. It was instantaneously. She left her mother to help Lexi." She let a tear fall.

"Why? She didn't know Lexi," Mr. Rivera spoke up.

"Because she had more to live more," Natalia stood in front of them all. "Mami had lived her life. She got married, had me. She watched me grow up, she got to make her life a success, she did everything Lexi wasn't able to do. When Mami died, I was going to stay with her, but then I heard Lexi," Natalia cleared her throat, feeling a lump in it. "She sounded so young and that's when I realized all of that. If I could help this girl who's my age, she would get to live her life. A chance that Mami already had." Natalia wiped a tear away. "I just wish I did more to help her..." She whispered.

"But you did," a brown haired girl who looked older than her spoke up. "You helped her by passing on the message to her parents and Jesus and Mariana."

"Callie's right," Stef said. "You did more than enough to help Lexi." She put an arm around Natalia's shoulders and squeezed.

"And we thank you so much for that," Mrs. Rivera grabbed Natalia's hand. "Knowing that Lexi thought about us before...," she trailed off. "That message you left us means the world and I thank you for helping Lexi and sending us that message."

Natalia nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," a timid nurse said. "We have to ask you to leave now."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their stuff in silence. They walked out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

"How are you getting home, sweetie?" The African American woman spoke up, holding the 12 year old by his shoulders.

Natalia looked scared. "I-I didn't. I..." She looked around her surroundings and realized she had no way of getting home. She had gotten here in the ambulance. "I don't know..." She whispered.

"I can drop you off if you want, I would just have to stop by the police department and drop the cruiser off," Stef offered.

"Um, yes please. Thank you," Natalia nodded, the fear of being home alone creeping up on her.

"Can I come with you?" Mariana asked Natalia softly, looking at the ground.

Jesus stepped up and grabbed her hand. "Me too?" He looked at Natalia, who was shaking and then to his blonde mother.

"Only if it's okay with Natalia," Stef looked at the young teenager standing alone.

Natalia nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay then." Stef nodded. She scratched the back of her neck. "I don't want to lock you guys up in the back of the cruiser." She looked at her twins.

"Brandon and I took two cars," the African American woman spoke up. "He can take Callie and Jude home and Marianna, Jesus and I can follow the cruiser and go with you to her house."

"That sounds good, Lena. Thank you, love." Stef nodded. "Are you okay with that, Natalia?" She asked the young girl in a soft voice.

"Um, yeah. That's-that's fine." Natalia wrapped an arm around herself.

"Okay, sweetie. You'll be riding with me in the cruiser, so I hope that's fine." Stef guided Natalia to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She felt Natalia tense up at being inside a car again. "I'll drive real slow if that's what you want. Okay, love?" She whispered.

"Yes, please," Natalia whispered.

Stef began to drive as Lena started up the car behind her.

"Why did you guys want to go with Natalia?" Lena asked her twins who were holding each other's hands in the backseat.

"I don't know." Mariana said honestly. "I-I kinda feel a connection with her. She was the last to see Lexi and hear Lexi. So I feel like if I talk with her, I'm talking with Lexi," she nodded. "It sounds stupid, I know -"

"It's not stupid, darling." Lena said to her adopted daughter. "But you have to remember that Natalia isn't Lexi. Lexi and Natalia are two different people. Don't try to fill the void of Lexi with Natalia..."

Jesus and Mariana nodded and thought about what their mother just told them.

* * *

Lena had just arrived at the police station and got out of the car with her twins.

Stef walked out of the station with Natalia behind her. She greeted her partner with a kiss. "I'm going to take Natalia now," she said to Lena.

Lena nodded. "Okay. I'll see you when you get home." She gave her another kiss. "Jesus, Mari, I'll also see you when you get home," she hugged her kids and gave them a kiss on their foreheads. "Natalia, I'm sorry again for your loss. You have my number if you need to talk." She also hugged the fragile girl and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Natalia closed her eyes and relished the hug. Lena felt so motherly to her at that moment. "Thank you. I will call if I need to talk." She confirmed to the woman holding her as she reluctantly let go.

Lena nodded and got in her car and with a last look at her family and Natalia, she drove away.

"Do you want to sit in the backseat with Jesus and Mariana, love?" Stef asked.

Natalia looked up and saw the pleading eyes of the twins and nodded. "Anything but the passenger seat," she admitted. She got in the car as Jesus opened the door for her. She was sitting in the middle seat with the twins on either side of her. Their eyes were both bloodshot from the tears shed of their friend. "What, um. What was Lexi to you guys?"

"My bestfriend..."

"My girlfriend..."

Natalia's heart filled with pain for Jesus. Lexi was probably the love of his life and now she's gone.

"I wasn't in love with her," Jesus said, almost reading Natalia's mind. "I liked her a lot though. I regret not falling in love with her though...," he looked out the window in sadness.

Natalia grabbed both the twins' hands. "I'm so sorry. I know that words mean nothing but I mean it. If I could trade places with Lexi - "

"Don't say that." Mariana squeezed Natalia's hand. "I may not be all that religious but I know that things happen for a reason. Which means you're also being put in our lives for a reason."

"We'll never know why it happened the way it did; you losing your mother, us losing Lex, but it happened." Jesus looked over at his sister and Natalia. "And you're here now and there's a reason for that too." He finished what his sister what leading up to say.

Natalia felt choked up. She didn't know what to say to them. She never felt this welcome to a stranger's life before.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay here, sweetie?" Stef looked around the big house. It seemed so big. Too big for just this one young girl to stay by herself.

Natalia was staring at a picture of her mother, her fingers tracing the flat image of her face. She let a few tears drop as she shut her eyes tightly. She felt a warm body next to her own.

"Was that your mom?" The male voice said.

Natalia knew it was Jesus. "Yeah. But the picture doesn't do her any justice." She touched the picture again. "She is...was prettier in person." A tear fell from her eye.

"We didn't know your mom died." Jesus turned towards her. "We thought she was okay."

Natalia didn't hear him. Her thoughts kept replaying over and over again. "The doctors told me there was no way she could've survived such a direct hit. It should've been me..."

Jesus protested. "Natalia..."

"No..." Natalia whispered. "I was supposed to be driving but I told my mom I didn't want to because of my tattoo..." She gently touched it as it was still fresh. She lifted her right wrist and showed Jesus. "Mami always said that to me..."

"Think positive and let it be..." Jesus whispered. "It's beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. Mami always said that for everything. Literally." Natalia smiled. "She said that as long as I think positive, there won't be anything I can't handle. I just can't believe I won't hear her say that anymore..." She started crying into her hands.

Jesus pulled her into his arms. "But she will...you have that tattoo. Whenever you see it, you'll remember what she said." He rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay..."

"No, it won't..." Natalia needed to break down. She never got a chance to fully let out the pain of her mother's death. She held on to Jesus tighter, feeling her knees buckle. Jesus let them fall to the floor, still holding onto Natalia. The picture frame of Natalia's mother on the floor in front of them.

"I don't think Natalia should be alone tonight..." Marianna leaned onto her mother, tears in her eyes as she looked at her twin brother consoling Natalia.

Stef realized her young daughter was right. "I know, sweets...I know..." She held Marianna close to her, pain filling her heart.

"Why was Lexi even driving?" Mariana looked up to her mother.

"From what her parents told me, she got mad at them and wanted to leave fast so she took their car." Stef shook her head.

"Why would she do that? She can't even drive that well yet!" Mariana felt a slight anger towards her deceased best friend. "She could've just called me or...or I don't know! Anything but do something she hardly knew what to do!"

"I know, hun. That's what we're struggling to figure out too." Stef looked at Jesus and Natalia, silent tears falling from her face. "But just forget about that. It doesn't matter...all that matters is that we lost two people that we didn't have to lose..."

* * *

"We are here to mourn the loss of an incredible woman. Maria Cortez was a wonderful mother, daughter and friend..."

There were a few people at the funeral home, the Foster family included. They didn't know that Natalia had no family left in town. She explained to them that they were all back in Puerto Rico and couldn't afford to come for the funeral. They were all estranged anyways. They wouldn't have come no matter what. Natalia sat in the first row, with Jesus and Mariana on either side of her, holding her hands.

Lena and Stef were grateful knowing their son and daughter weren't letting Natalia go through this alone and vice versa. Lexi's funeral was right after Natalia's mother as Natalia scheduled it so she can also attended Lexi's funeral. The moms were also grateful for the support of Brandon, Callie and Jude. They didn't know Lexi or Natalia very well but they still were there for their twin siblings when they needed to talk or cry and also for embracing this new stranger in their lives.

"We ask that Natalia, Maria's only daughter, come up and say a few words," the pastor held a hand out to where Natalia was sitting at.

Natalia felt the twins squeeze her hands as an sign of support for her. She walked up to the podium and took a deep shaky breath. "Um, thank you guys for coming today...I-I don't know exactly how to start this...as you can see, Mami and and I weren't exactly close to our family and whenever I asked her if she ever wanted to see them, she would say that I was more than enough family for her. When I finally was old enough, I realized that wasn't exactly the reason. Mami knew that I found out why we weren't close to our family but whenever I asked, she would always repeat that I was more than enough for her..."

Natalia smiled sadly. "I don't want to start crying so I'm going to hurry this up, um..." Her voice shook slightly. "Mami, I will always remember you...for being my best friend and for never failing to embarrass me in front of people who you knew I liked," she laughed. "I'm going to remember when you always said to think positive because if I do, there won't be anything I can't handle. So I'm gonna do that now; think positive. I love you, Mami," she blew a kiss to the closed casket in front of her.

She sat back down and felt Jesus' arm go around her shoulders and kiss her head in a friendly way. "You did good," he told her.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading the last chapter! Also thank you to the readers who put this story on story alert. Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any criticism for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I'm gonna do that now; think positive. I love you, Mami," she blew a kiss to the closed casket in front of her.

Natalia sat back down and felt Jesus' arm go around her shoulders and kiss her head in a friendly way. "You did good," he told her.

* * *

Later that week after they buried both Lexi and Maria, Natalia found herself in court. Since Natalia was still a minor, she had to be with a family member or be put in foster care. She was trying to emancipate herself, not wanting either of the options. Since her mother was a lawyer, she enlisted the help of one of her mother's good friends and equally as good lawyer, Daniel Miller. He understood Natalia's want to be emancipate herself; she wasn't close to any of her family members, her father didn't want anything to do with her and she hated the foster care system after hearing the stories Callie, Jude, Jesus and Mariana told her.

Stef Foster came to the court with Natalia for support. She assured Natalia that Jesus and Marianna and the entire family wanted to come for support as well but they all had school to attend.

Natalia was currently on the stand, answering questions from the judge. The judge asked her how she would be able to live alone. Natalia nodded as she heard the question. "Well, my mother and I lived alone, as you know. She was also a lawyer. Which meant she wasn't always home all the time. My mom put her all in her work so she usually stayed at work til different hours of the night or she would be in her study and work all hours of the night. I would usually be by myself and cook for myself so I'm already used to being on my own." She shrugged.

The judge nodded. "And if you were given the right to be emancipated, what would you do?" He shuffled a few papers around.

"Honestly?" Natalia sighed. "I would sell our house...it's too big, for one. And I just...I can't be in that grand house without my mother. It kills me to even be sleeping there right now. I would go crazy being in that house by myself. I would get a small two bedroom apartment or small house and live on my own and go to school."

Stef nodded her head at Natalia's answer. It still puzzled her how a girl so young could go through the things she has in a matter of a few weeks. Her mother dying in front of her, trying to save a girl she hardly knew, burying her only mother and family, and now this court case. Not to mention the brutality she faced from her father. Lena had gotten in contact with Natalia's father to ask him if he could take custody of her but he all but disowned her.

"I do not want to talk to that child. I didn't care about her mother then nor do I care about her or her daughter now. Maria and Natalia were both mistakes. I'll sign my rights away from Natalia; I don't care. I do not want anything to do with her that will mess up my life now." He spat on the phone with Lena.

Stef and Lena watched as Natalia cried in Mariana's lap when she heard what her father said. Jesus had punched the wall when he heard that so Brandon took him to the hospital.

As Stef was brought back to reality of the court case, she vowed that she would watch over Natalia. She was already so close to the family, specifically the twins. Stef didn't want anything else traumatic happening to this young girl.

"Well, I've come to my decision..." The judge said after Natalia was seated back into her seat next to her lawyer.

Upon hearing that the judge made his decision, Natalia leaned back and grabbed Stef's hand.

"Since your biological father already signed away his rights and has stated his opinion of not wanting any responsibility of you and hearing your testimony of what you will do and accomplish if I emancipate you, I gladly allow your wish to be emancipated. Also, all the money and assets that your mother had are now granted to you as it was your mother's wishes in her will that you receive any and everything of hers. Congratulations Miss Cortez and best wishes to you." The judge banged his gavel, making it official.

Stef and Natalia stood up and hugged each other, ecstatic for the news. Natalia hugged her lawyer and mother's friend, thanking him vehemently for his help.

"Don't worry about it," he waved her off. "Anytime you need help, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be willing to help you at no cost. Your mother was an amazing woman and co-worker." He handed her a card.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. She felt Stef's arm around her shoulder and she grinned up at her as they walked out of the courtroom.

* * *

"How did the case go?"

"Are you gonna be in foster care?"

"Please tell me you got emancipated!"

The questions and slight demand from Lena, Mariana and Jesus came flying through the door as soon as they got home from school and saw Natalia on their couch.

"Whoa, slow down guys!" Natalia giggled. "Can I get a hello at least?" She got up and gave Lena a hug, gave Mariana a hug and kiss on the cheek, and hugged Jesus then ruffled his hair. "Don't demand me, little boy." She gave him a playful smile.

"You're one to talk, little girl!" Jesus laughed.

"I may be little, but I'm older than you!" Natalia poked his chest.

"By less than one year!" He protested.

"Aaaand?" Natalia said. "It still makes me 16 and you and Mari both still little 15 year olds," she said the last part in a baby voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, what happened?"

Natalia smiled. "I am officially an emancipated teenager!"

Mariana squealed and hugged Natalia again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Natalia squealed just as much as Mari did.

"Congratulations, Natalia." Lena smiled at her daughter. She was glad that Mari was smiling and being her old self again.

"Thank you, Lena." She smiled at her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jesus threw his arm around Natalia's shoulder as they sat on the couch.

"Selling the house. It's too painful for me..." Natalia shook her head. "Then I'm going to get an small apartment around here."

"Where are you going to stay in the meantime?" Mariana sat on the other side of Natalia.

Natalia bit her lip. "I haven't figured that out yet. I'm guessing I'll just stay in a hotel til I get an apartment." She shrugged.

"Actually sweetie, Stef and I have talked about this," Lena spoke up. "We would feel better if you stayed here until you got your apartment."

"Are you sure?" Natalia felt grateful but also didn't want too because she wouldn't want to invade their limited space. "I wouldn't want to make things harder for you guys. You guys say it's already cramped up enough." She pointed out.

"We know that, but we'd be willing to make room for you." Stef entered the living room and stood next to her partner. "For right now, you would just stay on the couch until we figure out a situation with the rooming. And I already know you've been looking for apartments since we walked out of that courtroom so I know that this wouldn't mean you living here, it'd be just until you found your apartment."

Natalia looked shocked. "You guys have no idea how grateful I am for this." She stood up and walked up to Lena and Stef, grabbing their hands. "Thank you guys. Not just for this but for everything you've done for me so far. I really appreciate it." Natalia had tears in her eyes.

The moms pulled her into a hug as Lena spoke. "Oh sweetie, don't thank us. We just want to make sure you're safe."

"We should get some of your clothes from your house if you're going to stay here," Mariana suggested.

Natalia nodded and pulled out of the mom hug. "Let's go then. I brought my car. Ask Callie if she wants to come too."

Mariana nodded. "Callie!"

Callie came downstairs. "What's going on? How did court to?" She asked Natalia.

"I'll explain in the car. Let's go, Nati," Mariana grabbed Natalia's arm and dragged her and Callie outside.

"We," Stef said to her son. "Need to have a talk, Jesus."

"What for?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Since Natalia is going to be staying her for a while," Lena sat next to her son. "We just want you to know that there will be no funny business with you and Natalia."

"What are you guys talking about? It's not like that between me and Nati." He spoke, saying Natalia's nickname in a Spanish accent.

"Well we're just taking a precaution. You and Nati," Stef said, trying on the nickname. "Are around the same age, she'll be living here and you know how your hormones are." She shrugged.

"Look, if I start to like Nati or anything happens, I'll probably tell Mari, who'll tell Nati, who'll tell you guys because she'll be scared to get kicked out." Jesus reassured his moms.

"Alright," Lena sighed. "We're trusting you."

"By the way," Jesus started. "What's Nati gonna do for school?"

"She took the placement test for your school and she passed it. She'll be starting tomorrow with you and Mariana. I also took it upon myself to make sure she had classes with at least one of you at all times." Lena told her son.

Jesus smiled. "Thanks moms. You've done a lot for her and that's good. It makes me feel good that you're always helping someone in need, whether it's Callie or Jude or Natalia. You guys are so selfless. There should be more people like you guys around." He hugged his moms and started upstairs. "Let me know when dinner's ready, yeah?" He walked to his room.

Stef looked at her son proudly. "We did good with him, didn't we?" She wrapped an arm around Lena's waist.

"Yeah," Lena leaned her head onto Stef's shoulder. "We really did." She smiled and gave Stef a small kiss on the lips.

* * *

The sound of utensils hitting the plate filled the air. Natalia felt almost at home for the first time since her mother died.

"So your mother and I have an announcement to make," Stef spoke up. "Natalia is going to be staying here until she finds an apartment and she'll also be attending your school." She smiled at her kids.

"Really?" Jude cheered. Him and Natalia have gotten close ever since they met.

"Yeah," Natalia smiled sheepishly, chewing a piece of chicken. "But I'll try to be out of your hair quickly. I've been looking at apartments non-stop," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Brandon said. "We're more than happy to have to here. You've brought back Jesus' and Mariana's smile, anyone who does that is welcome anytime." He smiled at Natalia.

"Thanks guys." She smiled at the family, grateful for everything they've done for her in the short amount of time they've known her.

"Where is she going to be sleeping?" Callie asked curiously.

"For now, the couch in the living room. Only until we can figure out where we'd put her." Lena said. "We're going to get an air bed but we still don't know where we'd put it. The girls room is too small for any type of bed to fit in and Jesus' room is a definite no." She narrowed her eyes at her young son who was beginning to protest but stayed quiet when he saw his mother's face.

The children at the table nodded and began to clean up their dinner plates. With an extra hand, the dishes and table got clean faster than they've ever been.

"We might just keep you around for longer, Natalia." Lena laughed. "The dishes have never been cleaned this fast before."

Natalia giggled as she went upstairs to change for bed. She locked the door in the bathroom and changed out of her pants and her blue shirt into a pair of black soffe shorts and a white tank top. She put her dirty clothes into the hamper next to the sink as she washed her face. She put her curly hair up in a ponytail as she opened the door and ran into someone. "I'm sorry - oh, it's you. I'm not sorry," she teased.

Jesus rolled his eyes. "Whatever Natalia," he stepped aside so she can walk out of the bathroom. "What? No goodnight?"

Natalia rolled her eyes as she hugged Jesus. "Night, Jay," she smiled at him before making her way to Mariana's room.

"Who said you could call me that?" Jesus called out to her, grinning.

"I did. If you have a problem, too bad." She gave him a playful wink.

Jesus smiled to himself as he checked out Natalia slightly, shaking his head as he closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

"Here's your lunches, guys," Stef handed the kids their packed lunch as they stuffed it into their pages. "Where's Nati and Mari?"

"Still getting ready," Jesus rolled his eyes as he chewed a piece of toast.

"Mariana has been making Natalia change all morning long. They've been up since six," Callie laughed, wondering why Mariana felt the need to dress Natalia.

"I'm here!" Natalia said breathlessly as she ran downstairs. "I had to run and escape from Mari before she could make me change again. I think she's trying to make me into her personal Barbie doll." She shook her head as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"Well you look nice anyways, sweetie," Lena looked at the young girl's outfit. A floral print maxi dress with a sleeveless jean jacket. She nodded in approval.

"Thanks," Natalia blushed as she looked at the floor, not being used to complements.

"Nati!" Mariana came downstairs. "I had one more outfit for you to try on!" She whined.

"That's what you said about 5 outfits ago, Mariana." Callie laughed. "Natalia's going to be going to school with us every single day; it's not like this will be her first and last day. You can pick out her outfit everyday."

"You're right!" Mariana squealed.

Natalia groaned. "Thanks Callie. Now I'm going to be her Barbie doll everyday." She laughed.

"At least I don't have to hear her whining about my outfits anymore," Callie laughed and hip-bumped Natalia.

"Alright," Stef clapped twice. "C'mon guys, you don't want to be late."

Brandon and Natalia grabbed their car keys from the key shelf as they got ready to leave.

"Natalia and Jesus, don't forget to take your pills," Lena's hand held two pills, one for Natalia and the other for Jesus.

Natalia groaned. She had hoped that she could get away without taking her pill. She took the pill from Lena's hand and swallowed it dry.

"Why do you take pills?" Jesus asked as he swallowed his own pill.

"Same as you," Natalia shrugged. "I have ADD too."

"Now you have someone to make sure you take your pills, Jesus." Stef laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jesus smiled at his mom.

Natalia got in her car as Mariana came in the passenger side seat. "Everyone else is riding with Brandon?" She asked.

"Nope," Callie slid in the backseat. "I guess it's going to be boys in Brandon's car and girls in yours." She smiled as she buckled up.

"Fine by me," Natalia smiled.

"Where's your schedule? I know mom printed it out," Mariana asked.

"It's in my bag," Natalia said, not taking her eyes off of the road. "You can go look for it yourself."

Mariana pulled out Natalia's schedule and checked if she had any classes with her.

"Your mom made sure that I had every class with at least you or Jesus." Natalia told her.

"Yeah, I can tell," Mariana observed. "Most of your classes are with Jesus. You have 3 with me and 4 classes with him. Not including lunch."

"What's her schedule look like?" Callie asked.

"She has first period with me, Math. Then English with Jesus, third is with me, Home Ec. Fourth is lunch. Fifth is History with Jesus, sixth is also with Jesus, you guys have Spanish together. Then I have you for seventh which is Science. Then you have your last period with Jesus is gym and health." Mariana read her schedule.

"That doesn't sound too bad, Natalia." Callie said.

She shrugged. "I guess. We're here!" She parked the car and turned it off. She saw Brandon park in the empty spot next to her and got out of the car.

"Let me see your schedule, Nati." Jesus said, grabbing the schedule out of Mariana's hands.

Natalia snatched it out of his hands and smiled at him. "You'll find out which classes I'm in with you soon enough." She linked arms with Mariana. "Bye guys," she waved at the rest of the family.

* * *

Callie walked into her English class and sat in her seat, pulling our her journal and writing in it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Wyatt behind her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened with that Liam guy?" He sat on top of the desk.

"No, and I would appreciate it if you could please stop bringing it up." Callie turned around to face him. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. Just please...I'm just not ready to tell you about it yet."

"Fine," Wyatt said. "But I want to talk about it soon." He got up and sat in his seat across the room.

"Wyatt's bothering you again?" She heard Brandon whispering in her ear.

She watched him take his seat next to her before she spoke. "No. Kinda, he keeps wanting to know about Liam and I'm just...not ready to tell him yet." She sighed.

"Do you even trust him?" Brandon asked.

Callie bit her lip as she thought about it. "I...don't know," she said honestly.

"Then why are you even with him?" He asked as the bell rang.

"I don't know..." She whispered as she got out her workbook.

* * *

Lunch time soon came and Natalia was trying to find a place to sit. Kelsey, Mariana's friend, scooped Mariana away from her so now she was alone. Natalia bit her lip, her eyes scanning the tables for a place to sit. "Boo," Natalia jumped as she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Jesus. She lightly hit him on the chest.

"You scared the hell out of me," she laughed.

"Where's Mariana?" Jesus looked for his sister.

"With Kelsey. She grabbed Mariana as soon as we got out of Home Ec and whisked her away from me. I don't know where they went." Natalia said honestly. "I was just trying to look for a place to sit."

"Come sit with me," Jesus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wait, where are we going?" Natalia turned her head to see that they were going away from the school's outside lunch patio.

"The beach," he simply said. "Relax, goody two shoes," he said as he saw the worried expression on her face. "Brandon and Callie are already there and I'm pretty sure Mariana's coming after she's done with Kelsey."

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Natalia bit her lip.

"We won't. We'll be by the volleyball court which is technically still school grounds. We do this all the time." Jesus reassured her.

Natalia finally relaxed at that. "Alright, I guess."

"Hey Natalia," Callie greeted her.

"Hey Callie," she smiled at her as she took off her sandals. She felt the sand go in between her toes. "Mmm, it's been a while since I've been at the beach." She said as she sat on the sand across from Callie and Brandon.

Jesus plopped down next to Natalia and pulled out his lunch bag.

"So how's your first day been?" Brandon asked as he ripped a piece of his sandwich.

Natalia shrugged as she swallowed a piece of her food. "Not too bad, everyone's really nice here."

"Have you found any apartments yet?" Callie played with her phone, taking candid photos of Natalia when she wasn't looking.

"Mmm," Natalia thought. "A few, but not any I like. I'm trying to find an apartment closer to school and...to you guys," she admitted shyly and looked down.

"Aww, she loves us," Jesus laughed, nudging her with his elbow.

"Shut up," she muttered as she swatted his head with a smile.

* * *

"Can you get me more pills?" Kelsey grabbed Mariana's hands. "Please Mariana...I just need a little more. I'll pay you! 20 dollars per pill...please," she whispered.

"I can't," Mariana struggled with seeing her friend like this. "You saw what happened last time...the school went on lockdown and you got sent to rehab," she said.

"I know, but it's just this one last time. Please Mari," Kelsey had a desperate look on her face, begging her friend for this one last favor. "Please." She said again, hoping it would convince her.

"I'll see what I can do...how many do you need?" Mariana gave in.

"6...I'll be fine with six," Kelsey nodded frantically.

"That's 120 dollars, are you sure?" Mariana's eyes widened at how much it would cost.

"That's cheaper than some of the pills I get are," Kelsey nodded again. "It's fine. When can you have them by?"

Mariana thought. "It's Tuesday, so by Friday." She nodded her head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Kelsey hugged her friend.

Mariana sighed into the hug. She hoped she wouldn't be making a mistake this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the bottom, thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Kelsey hugged her friend.

Mariana sighed into the hug. She hoped she wouldn't be making a mistake this time.

* * *

Mariana had an alarm set for four in the morning and as she shut it off, she checked if Callie noticed. When she was certain that she didn't, she took the covers off of her and opened her bedroom door. She silently made her way down her steps, using the tip of her toes to step. She looked towards the living room where she saw Natalia asleep and continued her way to the kitchen where she knew the pills would be. She grabbed Jesus' bottle and took one and then she did the same with Natalia's. If she took one from each person's bottle a day, they wouldn't notice. She stuffed the pills into her pajama's pocket and turned around to see Natalia staring at her sleepily.

"What are you doing? It's 4 in the morning." Natalia blinked, still slightly asleep.

"N-nothing, I just had to get some water," Mariana felt guilty lying to someone who got really close to her.

Natalia narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? Where's your water?" She didn't believe her.

"Um, well I just came downstairs, so yeah," Mariana smiled, walking to the cupboard and grabbing a glass.

Natalia kept her eyes narrowed, she pretended to believe her. "Alright then...g'night." She walked back to the living room.

"N-night," Mariana said.

* * *

It was Friday and the whole house was up to their regular routine. Natalia and Jesus walked up to the pill cabinet and pulled out their pills. They narrowed their eyes in confusion, there were too many pills missing. They took their pills everyday, but they saw that 4 were missing from each of theirs. Natalia pretended to take her pill, so that the moms wouldn't notice. Jesus did the same, knowing the moms would think he was "selling his pills" again if they found out he was missing any.

"Took your pills, Natalia and Jesus?" Stef asked to remind them.

"Just did," they lied in unison.

As they all spilled out to their cars, Jesus grabbed Natalia's arm gently, pulling her back inside the house. "You didn't take your pill, did you?"

"Shh," Natalia put a finger on his lips, checking to see if anyone heard him. "And no, how do you know?" She asked.

"Cuz I had to do the same," Jesus told her. "And I think I know who took some of our pills..."

Natalia's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Mariana."

"Mariana?" She shook her head. "What the hell would she need them for?"

"Listen, Mari's done this before," Jesus looked over at his sister. "She took my pills and sold them to some kids at school. There was a huge lockdown and they searched everyone's locker and I think she's doing this again," he looked disappointed.

"You're lying," Natalia didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. But her missing pills tells her that Jesus is telling the truth.

"I wish I was, Nati," Jesus shook his head sadly. "Follow her all day and I'll follow Kelsey; I know she has something to do with this."

"Okay..." Natalia nodded.

* * *

Natalia followed Mariana and saw her meet up wit Kelsey in a shady place of the school. She felt someone behind her and she turned to see Jesus.

Jesus put a finger to his lips, telling Natalia to be quiet. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. They stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them.

"You're the best, Mariana! You got me 8, how did you get so many?!" Kelsey looked ecstatic, staring at the little pills as if they were gold bars.

"Don't ask," Mariana looked around her, feeling someone else's presence around her. "Just take them. You owe me 160 dollars." She held her hand out.

Kelsey practically threw the money at her as she left to the bathroom to snort a pill.

Mariana counted the money and sighed in relief as all the money was accounted for.

Natalia couldn't handle it anymore and she walked up to Mariana. "Is this why you snuck downstairs at 4AM on Tuesday? To steal our pills, Mariana?" She was furious as she dug in her shoulder bag, taking out her wallet and grabbing the exact amount Mariana had and threw it at her. "Is this what you wanted? Money? Cuz I could've gave you some. You were starting to be one of my best friends and now you do this?" She shook her head. "And to think this isn't the first time you did this..." She said bitterly. Her fists shook at her sides and she knew it was a reaction from not taking her pills. She shook her head and left the twins, stomping to the lunch spot on the beach where the family usually sat at.

"You see what you did?" Jesus said quietly. "We didn't even take our pills today, so you're lucky that's all she did. I've been trying to stay normal all day so no one would notice." He shook his head. "I love you, Mari but this...I'm not taking the fall for it again if you get caught. And you will. I'll make sure she doesn't tell but Kelsey's always obvious so..." He trailed off. "Good luck, sis," he gave her a hug and walked to where Natalia went.

Jesus found her sitting on the sand, her sandals and her bag behind her. The wind blew her hair slightly and he thought the scene was beautiful. "Hey, you okay?" He dropped his bag with her stuff and slipped off his Toms and socks and sat behind her, pulling her into him.

She shrugged, feeling Jesus put his chin on her shoulder. "I guess...I lost it back there," she shook her head. "Even though I hate taking those pills everyday, they keep me normal." She said, choosing not to talk about Mariana.

"Hey, you're normal even without the pills," he wrapped his arms around her stomach and sighed. "Do you just want to skip school?"

"Honestly...?" She sighed as well. "...yes. But can we just watch the waves for a little?" She asked. "They make me feel a little more calmer."

"Anything..." he breathed, also staring at the waves.

* * *

Natalia and Jesus arrived at the house and changed into their pajamas, both coming into the living room to watch a movie.

"What do we do if one of your moms come home early?" Natalia looked at the guide for movies to watch.

"They won't, trust me," Jesus said, knowing Lena doesn't leave school til 30 minutes after everyone is off campus and Stef comes home just before dinnertime. He laid down on the couch and smiled as Natalia laid in between his legs. He liked the fact that she was warming up to him more and more. Jesus didn't want to admit it, but he had started to get a crush on Natalia, something his sister only knew. He didn't want to make the same mistake he made with Lexi by not telling Mariana so he told her this time. "What movie did you pick? He asked, trying to take his mind off of Lexi.

"I'm not sure. There was too many interesting movies to pick so I scrolled between a bunch of them and picked one at random." She grabbed a piece of popcorn that sat in the table in front of them.

"Oh, I've seen this before!" Jesus cheered when he saw the opening credits.

"What is it?"

He grinned. "Saw."

Natalia's eyes widened. "Let's pick a different movie," she scrambled for the remote.

Jesus had it in his hand. "Let's not and say we did," he grinned at her.

"Jesus, no." She said firmly. "I hate scary movies. Let's watch something else."

He laughed. "The fact that you hate it, makes it even better. The answer is no; we're watching the scary movie," he said, trying to focus on the first scene of the movie.

Natalia tried to get the remote but it didn't work. She turned around and got an idea. She put a seductive smile on her face as she straddled him.

Jesus gulped as he saw Natalia on top of him. "Wh-what are you doing, Nati?" He stuttered. He didn't know where to put his hands.

"Please let me have the remote, Jay," she breathed in his ear, leaning down so that they were chest to chest. "I really don't like scary movies," she nibbled on his ear and reached for the remote. She moved her face to his neck and kissed it, slightly sucking and licking on the skin there, trying to get him to release the remote.

Jesus shut his eyes in pleasure and groaned. "U-um, yeah okay. Sure," he loosened his grip on the remote, not knowing what she was doing.

Natalia grinned against his neck as she grabbed the remote. "Thank you!" She backed away from him and sat on the other side of the couch. She giggled at Jesus' reaction.

His eyes flew open when Natalia suddenly got off of his body. "You tricked me!" He gasped. "That's not fair!"

She shrugged, her eyes now on the TV. "Hey, I don't play fair," she winked at him. "You might want to cover that up on your neck though," she grinned.

Jesus ran to the mirror next to the front door and moved his neck to the side, seeing a hickie becoming more and more visible. His eyes widened at it, walking back to the living room where Natalia sat, nervously looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said, biting her lip. "I just wanted the remote. I know it was wrong doing it the way I did, but-"

Jesus covered Natalia lips with his finger. "Shut up," he grinned. He looked at her lips and then at her eyes. He smiled even bigger when he saw her nod. He started to lean in, their lips only a few centimeters apart when -

"Guys, we're home! And we know you skipped so you have some explaining to do!" Brandon opened the door and yelled.

Jesus and Natalia's eyes widened and they scrambled to look normal. Jesus laid his head in her lap, the side where the hickie was currently on was not visible to the family.

"So what happened?" Callie walked in and sat in the reclining chair as Jude sat next to her.

"We just didn't take our pills today and I almost lost it so I asked Nati to take me home," Jesus shrugged, his head still in her lap. "And then I asked her to stay with me so that's it. No big deal," he lied easily.

Mariana came through the door and looked down, overhearing her brother's lie, obviously protecting her. She looked over at her brother and her close friend and tried to think of a way she could apologize to them. She shook her head as she walked upstairs to her room.

"You guys have to explain to the moms why you guys skipped then," Brandon explained.

"Yes, dad." Natalia rolled her eyes playfully as she saw Jude, Callie and Brandon go upstairs. She turned to Jesus, waiting for him to speak.

"We'll finish this later," he whispered in her ear. He smiled as he saw her bite her lip. And on impulse, he gave her a quick peck on the lips as he got up from the couch and started to walk upstairs. He gave Natalia a wink before climbing the stairs two by two.

"What?" Natalia whispered to herself, smiling slightly. She fell back on the couch as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it.

* * *

It was dinnertime and Mariana couldn't help but smile at Natalia and Jesus, knowing what happened between them. Jesus scrambled upstairs and told her everything. Mariana helped Jesus cover up that hickie with some foundation. She still didn't know how to handle the situation with Natalia and the pills.

"Thank you for telling us the truth, Natalia and Jesus," Stef said after hearing them explain why they skipped. "But please continue to take your pills." She looked at them.

"And don't skip school again," Lena added.

Natalia and Jesus nodded. "Sorry," they said again.

"We just thought we could handle it for a day, but obviously we were wrong," Jesus said.

"Pass the pasta, Mari. Please," Natalia spoke to Mariana for the first time since she blew up at her early. She just wanted it to be over and for Mari to be her friend again. She just wanted to forget that Mariana even did it.

"Um, yeah." Mariana handed the bowl to Natalia, her head bowing.

"Are you okay, darling?" Stef asked her young daughter.

"...I have to tell you guys something," Mariana made her decision.

Sounds of forks falling on plates could be heard as Jesus and Natalia looked at Mariana.

"You don't have to do this, Mari..." Natalia grabbed her hand.

"Let it go, Mariana," Jesus warned his sister in Spanish, knowing both her and Natalia were the only ones who could understand him.

Natalia also spoke in Spanish. "Please. Don't. I don't want you to get punished." She tried to convince her.

"I have to do it," Mariana said in Spanish as well.

"Hey! No Spanish at the table when we can't understand it," Lena spoke up. "Now what's going on, guys?"

"Um, I'm the reason why Jesus and Natalia didn't take their pills today," Mariana said nervously.

Natalia shook her head and bit her lip nervously. She felt Jesus grab her hand under the table. They both didn't want Mariana getting in trouble.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked.

"The first time Jesus' pills went missing, it wasn't him. It was me. I'm the one who stole them and sold them," Mariana closed her eyes. "I needed to get some money so I can help Ana, our birth mom. Jesus just took the blame for it. On Tuesday, Kelsey asked me if she could get more and I kept saying no but then she said she'll pay me 20 dollars a pill and she needed 6 pills. I couldn't deny her that. I needed more money so I wouldn't have to ask you guys."

The whole family looked shocked at this news but not Natalia and Jesus because they already knew this.

Mariana continued. "I knew we were struggling to make ends meet, so I didn't want to bother you guys by asking for money. So I stole from both Natalia's and Jesus' pills. I gave Kelsey 8 instead of 6, she paid me but then Natalia and Jesus caught me." She looked at her brother and someone who she could call her best friend. "Natalia asked why and she said if it was money, I could've asked her. She threw 160 dollars at me, the same amount I got from Kelsey then she left. Jesus said he wasn't going to take the fall for me, then he followed Nati. That's the real reason why they skipped, because of what I did," she looked down. "They were just protecting me."

Stef and Lena looked shocked. They didn't know what to do. They looked at each other then back at Mariana.

"I think it's best if we end dinner and we all go to our rooms while your mother and I talk about this in the living room," Lena finally spoke. "Natalia, we'll be using the living room, so while we're talking, please go upstairs with Jesus and...yeah. We'll call you guys down when we're ready."

The kids cleaned up while the moms stayed frozen in place. While the kids were making their way upstairs, Brandon turned around.

"Um, I'll be in my room if any of you guys need me." He sped upstairs.

"Jude and I will be in Mariana's room, if that's okay." Callie said. "We want to give you three time to talk." She grabbed Jude's hand and jogged upstairs.

The twins and Natalia walked in Jesus' room, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry you guys," Marianna spoke first.

Natalia shook her head. "I already forgave you. The reason why I said those things was because I didn't take my pills today and I was just mad. I didn't mean it," she sat on Jesus' bed next to her.

"I just hope I can gain your trust back someday..." Mariana looked down. She got up and gave Natalia and Jesus a hug. "I just need to think for a little bit, I'll be back."

Jesus and Natalia were silent, not knowing what to say. Natalia laid back on Jesus' bed and shut her eyes, just laying there and replaying the day's events over again.

Jesus grinned to himself as he thought something. He slowly crawled on top of Natalia's body. "Nati..." He whispered in her ear. "It's later," he smiled.

* * *

Stef and Lena were discussing what to do with the new information that their daughter had just told them.

Lena shook her head. "What are we going to do, Stef?"

"We try to get Kelsey to go to rehab again..." Stef spoke. "As for Mariana, we take away her phone and laptop and ground her for two weeks and we make her take a class about addiction. And from now on, we keep Jesus' and Natalia's pills in our room."

"But will that solve the problem?" Lena asked, still unsure of what to do. "Do we know if she's sold the pills to anyone else?"

Stef shook her head. "I don't think so. For Mari to tell us the truth like that, it had to be the whole truth. But just to be sure, have a search again at the school. We'll find the pills that Kelsey has and that will be enough to send her to rehab again. We'll also be able to find out if Mariana has sold to anyone else." She suggested.

Lena nodded. "That sounds good. But we'll also have to watch Marianna a little more closer now, just in case," she said.

Stef agreed. "I'll call down our little delinquent." She walked to the stairs. "Mariana Foster, please come downstairs to hear your punishment." She smiled to herself as she sat next to her partner.

"Really?" Lena had an amused smile on her face but exchanged it for a stern look when her daughter came downstairs.

* * *

**So I made an impulse decision and changed Natalia's name but then I changed it back because I just like Natalia's name the way it it! :)**

**I hope I didn't make NataliaxJesus happen too quickly, let me know if I did.**

**Please review. It sounds cliche but it really does make me right faster. And it lets me know how you're liking this. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I updated quicker since you guys gave me 4 reviews! Thank you guys! I told you, reviews literally make me write faster. All the reviews made my day! Thank you to the people who reviewed. **

* * *

Stef agreed. "I'll call down our little delinquent." She walked to the stairs. "Mariana Foster, please come downstairs to hear your punishment." She smiled to herself as she sat next to her partner.

"Really?" Lena had an amused smile on her face but exchanged it for a stern look when their daughter came downstairs.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Natalia slammed her laptop shut and crossed her arms in anger.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lena asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Every time I find an apartment I really like, someone else bids higher on it and gets it!" She grit her teeth.

"Oh sweetie, I understand," Lena grabbed the laptop and opened it. "When I got out of college, I found the most gorgeous little house on the beach and the same thing happened to me, then I just started looking for an apartment and I found a little cute one. Maybe you're just looking for the wrong place." She clicked a few things on the laptop.

Natalia furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of looking for an apartment, try looking for a house." Lena suggested. "Do you want to stay there for a while?" She looked at the young girl.

"Well," Natalia thought about it. "Yeah. I kind of want to stay there until I have a family, I guess. And that's going to be a looooong time from now," she giggled. "But I also want it to be affordable," she admitted.

"What about this, Nat?" Lena showed her a picture of a house. "It's down the street and it's two bedrooms."

Natalia gasped. "It's perfect! It's not too small, but not big enough for me to feel alone." She grabbed the computer and started looking through the house's photos. "The house is so nice! And it's fully furnished?! Are you kidding me? This is perfect! The furniture already looks amazing with it! I would just get new beds and stuff!" She smiled.

"See? You just have to look at things in a different way," Lena grinned.

"Oh Lena," Natalia gasped. "It's perfect. Thank you so much." She hugged the older woman. "I'm going to call right now," she grabbed her phone and called the realtor's number.

Lena smiled to herself as she walked back into the kitchen, finishing up the lasagna she was making for the family.

"Hey mom," Jesus walked in the kitchen. "What are you so smiley about?" He found himself smiling too as he grabbed an apple and bit it.

"Nothing. I just feel better after helping Nat find her house," she smiled again.

"Wait, what?" Jesus looked shocked. He didn't exactly want Nati leaving yet, he actually really liked her and he wanted more time with her.

"Yeah, go ask her about it. It's really close by," she grinned to herself, knowing that her son had a crush on Natalia.

Jesus practically all but ran to Natalia's side. He started tapping her shoulder repeatedly as she was on the phone.

Natalia smacked his shoulder, but still stayed on the phone. "Okay. That's great! Thank you so much. Yeah, I'll be waiting. Thank you again." She smiled as she got off the phone. "Couldn't you wait til I got off the phone to bother me, Jay?" She said.

"Are you really moving out?" He said, putting his head in her lap. It was something they've grown used to. He faced her as he talked.

Natalia ran her fingers through his hair. "Well, that was the whole deal, Jesus. I can't just live here forever. You knew that." She leaned her head back as she closed her eyes, still playing with his hair.

Jesus closed his eyes. "What if I don't want you to leave yet?" He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand. "We still haven't talked about what happened two days ago..." He said.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about," she giggled. "Nothing happened. You said it's later and then Jude came in, wanting to hang out with us."

"What if I wanted something to happen?" Jesus sat up and gently grabbed her chin in his hands.

Natalia smiled. "Well if you did and since I do too, we'll have a place where we won't be interrupted." She winked at him as she pecked his lips.

He grabbed her waist and started tickling her. "You know I'm getting real tired of all these little kisses." He laughed.

She laughed loudly. "Jesus! Stop it! Please!" She kept giggling. She tried to smack him, but her giggles kept making her miss. "Lena! Help me!"

"Jesus Foster! Leave the poor girl alone!" Lena laughed, recording the teenagers play around on her phone.

Jesus finally stopped tickling Natalia, grinning at her. "So when do you move in to the house?"

"Well the realtor is printing up the papers now and I'm meeting her tomorrow to look over some things." Natalia grinned as she thought about her new house. "She said I could have my house by Wednesday." She cheered.

"What's happening on Wednesday?" Stef came in, hanging up her jacket in the coat closet.

"I'll have the keys to my new house on Wednesday!" Natalia said again, getting more and more excited each time she said it.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Stef gave Lena a kiss on the lips and also gave a kiss to the top of Jesus' and Natalia's heads. "I actually have a day off on Wednesday so I'll be able to go with you to get the house ready while the kids and Lena are at school."

"Does the house have the furniture already in it?" Jesus played with Natalia's hair.

"Yeah, but I want to get new beds for the rooms. I'll probably donate the other ones to the Salvation Army or something." She said. "I'll probably have to get some new bedding," she gasped. "And some new curtains and some frames. Oh my gosh," she smiled, her hands going on either side of her face. "There's so much to do!"

Lena, Stef and Jesus laughed as Natalia started looking up things online for her house.

* * *

It was dinnertime on Tuesday night and Stef and Lena were finally going to tell the family that Natalia was moving out.

"So Natalia has some news for you guys that we've known for a little while but we wanted her to make the announcement herself." Lena spoke. "Nat, go ahead," she smiled.

Natalia pulled a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked down nervously. "Well, um. I found a house and I'll be moving in tomorrow...so this will be my last night living here. You guys are welcome to come to my house at any time, but yeah..." She smiled and nodded. "I'm moving out." She looked up to the family.

There was mixed reactions from happy, to knowing, to sad.

"Congratulations!" Jude cheered. "You'll still come over right?"

"Of course!" She reassured him.

"That's really good! I'm happy for you." Callie smiled at Natalia.

Natalia nodded as a thanks, smiling at Callie.

"Where's the house?" Brandon asked.

"Right down the street, so I won't be too far away. I could just walk here if I miss any of you." Natalia smiled at the family.

"That's really awesome," Brandon smiled at her. "You got lucky," he laughed.

"I know," Natalia smiled. "I'm just glad no one else got it."

"Can we help you move in?" Jude asked, looking between Lena and Stef for permission.

"You guys will be at school tomorrow, so sadly no," Stef spoke. "But I'm sure you guys will be able to come over right after you guys come home, right Nat?" She asked the young girl.

"Yeah, of course!" Natalia smiled at them. She looked over at Mariana who was looking at her food and was quiet the whole time.

"Can I be excused?" Mariana said silently.

"Yes, love. Thank you for asking." Stef said, knowing how her daughter is feeling.

Mariana put her plate in the sink and all but ran to her room.

"Can I...?" Natalia started, staring after her friend.

"You don't even need to ask," Lena gave her a small smile.

Natalia followed after Mariana, knocking on her bedroom door slightly. "Mari? Can I come in?"

"I don't care." Her voice sounded muffled as in she was talking in a pillow.

Natalia opened the door and sat on the bed. "I know you're mad at me for not telling you but I just...I didn't know how to tell you. I won't even be that far...I'm just a few doors down and once your grounding is over, you can come sleep over any time." She ran her fingers through Mariana's hair.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm so sad. I guess you were starting to feel like my real sister." Mariana smiled up at her, sitting up.

Natalia giggled. "Well with the obsession your brother has on me, I'm sure I'll be your sister in no time," she smiled.

Mariana giggled at that, nodding in agreement. "But how am I going to dress you every morning now?" She whined.

Natalia laughed. "You can come over in the mornings and decide for me. Or you can pick out an outfit the night before and I'll come over for breakfast. I don't know!" She smiled at Mariana. "We'll figure something out. Plus, if you ever need to escape the house, my house can be your getaway place," she nudged her.

"You're right!" Mariana cheered. "I think I might like you moving after all!" She laughed and hugged her. "You're my best friend, Nati." She finally admitted.

Natalia smiled into the hug. "And you're my best friend too."

* * *

Natalia groaned as she plopped down on the couch in her new house. "I never knew installing two beds and redecorating could be so difficult," she laid her head back on the couch. "Thank you so much for helping me, Stef."

"Anytime, sweets. I'm happy to help." Stef smiled.

"No, seriously. I'm so grateful for yours and Lena's help. Especially since the accident," Natalia was reluctant to being it up again, not wanting to cry. "You guys have opened up your home to me and just made me feel like part of a family," she started tearing up. "I honestly don't know where I would be without you two." The tears were falling freely now.

"Oh sweetie," Stef wrapped the young girl up in her arms and rubbed her back. "We should be the ones thanking you. We thought we were going to lose Jesus and Mariana when Lexi passed," she admitted. "We didn't know how they would react and we were worried that they would go into a depression or worse. But thanks to you, we didn't have to worry." She said. "Jesus and Mari have smiles on their faces when we thought we wouldn't be able to see those smiles for a while. We all have each other to thank; Lena, Jesus, Mari and I have you to thank for a lot and you have us to thank as well."

Natalia sniffled. "You guys just...I don't know." She struggled to find the words she wanted to say. "You guys feel like an extra pair of moms to me," she admitted shyly. "I thought I would be a wreck when mom died and I thought I would never know what family feels like again but when you guys brought me in your house...I felt whole again. I felt like I had a family again. And this time, it wasn't just one person; it was actually a whole family." She smiled at the blonde female in front of her.

Stef was in tears. "And you know you're welcome in our family. Me and Lena would be proud to take care of you as if you were ours." She said. "If you ever need some motherly love, we have enough to go around," she laughed.

Natalia smiled through her tears. "Thank you so much again, Stef." She hugged her.

A phone broke the silence as the females laughed at sound.

Stef answered her phone. "Hello? Yes, love, you can bring the kids over. We're finished." She smiled. "See you in a few," she hung up. She wiped away her tears and Natalia's tears. "Now," she sighed. "You and I need to clean ourselves up before they get here," she laughed.

Natalia laughed as well as she grabbed a tissue to wipe away any moisture from her eyes.

"Knock, knock!" Lena's cheery voice rang through the house as she entered with all the kids in tow. "Oh Nat, it's beautiful," she gasped, looking around.

"And that's just the first floor," Natalia smiled. "Wait until you see the kitchen and the bedrooms." She grinned.

"I'll go order some pizza since I sense we'll be here for a while," Stef said as she grabbed her phone.

* * *

"Thank you for having us, Nat. This house is really beautiful. I'm happy for you," Lena embraced the young girl. "If you need anything, we're just a few doors down."

"Of course," she smiled. "And guys?" She yelled out to Callie, Brandon and Jude. "Like I told Jesus and Mari, you guys are welcome to come here anytime for a getaway spot or just to hang out." She smiled at them.

"Thanks," Callie said to Natalia.

The family said their goodbyes and began to leave the kitchen. They were on her front porch as Jesus spoke.

"I forgot my phone on the counter," he lied. "You guys go on without me," he turned to the house before they could reply.

"He's so going to kiss her," Mariana smiled.

"I want to get a picture of it," Callie cheered as they arrived at their front porch.

Mariana grabbed Callie's arm. "We'll be back," they started walking back to Natalia's house.

"Girls," Brandon and Jude shook their heads, laughing.

Lena and Stef giggled to themselves as they entered their house.

* * *

Natalia was washing the cups that the family used when she felt hands on her waist. "What the he-"

"I'm not waiting any longer," Jesus said as he connected their lips.

Natalia closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing in the feel of his lips. She could feel Jesus' grip get tighter on her waist as they deepened the kiss. Feeling brave, Natalia poked her tongue in between his lips.

Jesus grinned before opening his lips slightly, giving enough room for his own tongue to explore Natalia's mouth.

Natalia let out a slight moan as she smiled to herself, happy that it was finally happening.

Natalia and Jesus pulled away from each other, smiling.

Jesus put his forehead on Natalia's. "Finally," he breathed, staring into her brown eyes.

Squeals could be heard as Natalia and Jesus turned their heads to see Mariana jumping up and down while Callie smiled, her phone recording the whole thing.

"Aaand this little video will now go on Instagram," Callie smiled as she said what she typed out loud. "So this just happened...finally!" She grinned. "I'm tagging you guys in it now," she smiled as she posted it.

"Yaaaay!" Mariana hugged Natalia.

"You're happy about this?" Natalia furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you could be furious that your brother is kissing your best friend since this happened before?" She remember Marianna telling her how mad she was when she found out about Lexi and Jesus.

"Jesus told me everything this time, so I knew all along and he wasn't keeping anything from me. Ahh! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mariana cheered again.

"Why? It was just a kiss," Natalia laughed. "It's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend, Mari."

Instead of being hurt, Jesus chuckled. "I'm working on that," he kissed her cheek.

Natalia blushed to herself as Marianna and Callie laughed at her reaction.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I included some StefxNatalia motherly love and some JesusxNatalia relationship love for you guys like you asked. Please remember to review and I'll try to write faster for you guys. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why? It was just a kiss," Natalia laughed. "It's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend, Mari."

Instead of being hurt, Jesus chuckled. "I'm working on that," he kissed her cheek.

Natalia blushed to herself as Mariana and Callie laughed at her reaction.

* * *

"Hello Foster family!" Natalia's cheery voice came in through their front door.

A chorus of "hey Nati", "hi sweetie", and "hey Natalia" came through the kitchen as the Fosters ate breakfast.

Mariana narrowed her eyes at Natalia's outfit. "You so need me to help you with your style," she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"What?" Natalia looked down at her outfit. "It's just a romper," she was confused. "I thought you would like it," she said.

"Ugh, you learn nothing from me!" Mariana got up and studied her friend's outfit. "A gray blazer with a long necklace and some feather earrings would've put this whole look back together!" She gasped. "And those heels you let me borrow! I have it all upstairs, I'll be back," she ran up the stairs.

Natalia sat down at the island in the middle of the table, staring at her simple romper. "I thought I looked fine," she mumbled.

Stef kissed the top of her head, placing a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. "And you always do, sweetie," she whispered.

"You always look beautiful to me," Jesus kissed her cheek as he sat next to her, digging into his ketchup covered eggs.

Natalia blushed as she grabbed the ketchup and put it on her eggs.

"You and Jesus are exactly the same!" Lena exclaimed. "You put ketchup on everything! I thought I was going to escape this!" She laughed with the family.

"Nati, c'mere!" Mariana said from the top of the stairs.

She groaned. "I'm eating!" But got up anyways.

She stomped upstairs, letting Mariana know that she wasn't happy about. "Can I at least not wear the heels?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Fine, but you're wearing my gladiator sandals, they match your outfit," Mariana told her. "So the other reason I wanted you up here is because it's Callie's birthday soon and the moms left it up to me to plan the party and I want you to help me," she smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait! I have so many ideas for it already," Natalia cheered, slipping on the blazer.

"I know, me too." Mariana smiled, fixing Natalia's hair. "But we have to keep this between you, me and the moms. I don't trust Brandon and Jesus because they're the worse secret keepers. And I don't want to tell Jude yet, we might need him to help us with party plans."

"Ahh, I can't wait!" Natalia slightly jumped up and down.

* * *

"Jesus, Lena wants to talk to you in her office," Brandon nudged his adoptive brother in the hall as he continued to walk with Callie to their class.

Jesus furrowed his eyebrows as he tightened his grip on his backpack. He walked into the main office and knocked on his mom's office door.

"Come in!" Lena's voice sang.

"You wanted to see me, mom?" He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then sat in the chair in front of her desk, plopping his backpack on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, honey. Your mom and I have been talking and we just wanted to give you some new rules and curfews," Lena was multi-tasking, shuffling some papers around while talking to her son.

"Wait, what?" Jesus was confused. "Curfews and rules for what?"

"Nothing rash, just for when you're at Natalia's house," Lena said. "Obviously we know you're interested in her and she in you, so we just wanted to set some rules in place since she now has a house to herself," she shrugged and took off her reading glasses, looking at her son.

"I guess," Jesus sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like these new rules.

"Curfew for Natalia's house is 9:30 by yourself unless Mariana is with you, then it's your regular weekday curfew of 10:30. Weekend curfews by yourself at her house is 11:00 and with Mariana is midnight," Lena tacked off the rules. "Absolutely no sleepovers unless of course,"

"Mariana is with me," Jesus finished for his mother. "So Mariana will be my baby-sitter, I guess?" He chuckled.

"No," Lena smiled.

"You know as soon as Mariana's grounding is over, I'll never have alone time with Natalia so you wouldn't even have to worry," he said, slightly happy that his sister was grounded for another week and a half so he could have some more time with Natalia.

"We know, we just wanted to make sure that we had settled this now so you know for the future. I already told Mariana this earlier when I pulled her out of class," Lena said.

"Alright, can I go now?" Jesus asked as his stomach grumbled.

"One more thing, honey," Lena spoke. "We know that there might be a chance that you and Natalia will become...intimate -"

"Ahh mom, stop! No sex talks!" Jesus shut his eyes and put his hands up, as if that could block away the comments his mom was about to say with his hands.

"This isn't a sex talk, Jesus. We just don't want a repeat of last time when you had unprotected sex," Lena stared at him knowingly, remembering when he almost got Lexi pregnant.

"Mom, seriously. I learned my lesson from that. The reality of possibly becoming a teen dad scared the crap out of me. If Nati and I decide to do...that," He trailed off, feeling uncomfortable of talking about sex with his mother. "Which won't be for a while, I'll make sure we stay protected." He reassured his mother.

"Even so -" Lena was interrupted by the woman in the office paging her.

"Ms. Adams, Natalia is here for you as you asked, should I send her in?" The woman's voice asked.

Lena pressed a button and spoke out loud. "No, not yet. Jesus will send her in when we're finished. Let Nat know that it won't take long," she released her finger from the button. "Where was I? Oh yeah, even if you're saying that, we're still going to keep getting you condoms and we're going to ask Natalia if she'll keep some in her house as well," she finished.

"Oh God, mom, no!" Jesus protested. "Don't do this to her. She's going to be embarrassed. Is that why she's outside? So you can give her this same talk?"

"Jesus, this was mine and your mother's decision and it's final," Lena said firmly. "Now, send for Natalia on your way out," she leaned over her desk and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Jesus groaned as he got up, picking up his backpack and opening up his mom's office door.

Natalia was right outside the door, she smiled as she saw Jesus. "Hey Jay. What's going on?" She looked at Lena.

He shook his head. "You'll find out. Good luck," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You'll need it," he laughed as he left the office.

"What's going on?" Natalia smiled as she shut the door behind her, confused at what Jesus said.

"Oh sweetie," Lena laughed as she hugged the young girl. "Just have a seat," she waited until Natalia sat down before she began again. "So you know the new curfew times and rules for Jesus and Mari, right?"

Natalia nodded. "Yeah, Mari just told me in lunch not too long ago, but that can't be the only reason you called me down?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, actually I was just talking to Jesus about it." Lena said. "I'm sure you know about what happened with Jesus and Lexi and the pregnancy scare, right?"

"Yeah..." Natalia bit her lip, blushing as she was sensing where this conversation was going.

"Well, Stef and I were talking, and we know that you and Jesus have taking a liking to each other and we just wanted to make sure, if it ever got to that level, you and Jesus were being safe." Lena folded her hands on her desk.

Natalia was shaking her head." I'm...I'm still a...virgin," she admitted. "And I'm not planning on having sex anytime soon."

"It's okay, we just wanted to make sure if you guys did decide to be intimate; you guys were being safe." Lena nodded her head.

"I understand," Natalia agreed.

"So we've always given Brandon and Jesus condoms that they keep in their room and since I know that Jesus will most likely be spending a lot of time with you at your house, Stef and I would just like to ask if you could keep a box of condoms at your house, just in case." Lena explained.

"Um, yeah. That's fine, I guess. Better safe than sorry, right?" Natalia shrugged, playing with her fingers.

Lena smiled. "You're taking this much better than Jesus did." She said. "We just want to make sure that you and Jesus don't become teenage parents," she told her. "We already had a scare and we don't want any more," she admitted. "And quite frankly, Stef and I aren't ready to become grandparents," she laughed.

Natalia laughed with her. "Yeah, no. I get it," She nodded. "I totally get it. It's just kind of awkward talking about it with..." She trailed off, not knowing what Jesus was to her yet.

"Your potential boyfriend's parents?" Lena suggested with a smile on her face.

"Exactly," she laughed and then her smile faded. "Um, can we not tell Mariana about this?" She asked nervously.

"Of course," Lena said. "This conversation is staying between Stef, Jesus, you and I. No one else," she reassured the teenager.

Natalia held up one finger. "One last question, how are you guys...um, putting the con- protection in my house?" She stuttered.

"Since Stef and I have your emergency key, I can ask her to place it in your bedroom drawer in your house right now, if you want," Lena picked up her phone.

"Yes, please," Natalia rapidly nodded her head.

Lena typed a text to her partner and waited for it to send. "Alright, done," she read the reply. "She said she'll do it on her lunch so that no one will have to know, not even Jesus," she smiled.

"Thank you, Lena. I really appreciate what you and Stef are doing," Natalia stood up.

"It's no problem, sweetie," Lena got up and hugged the young girl. "And we have to thank you for agreeing to put the protection in your house, it may not seem like anything, but it means a lot to Stef and I."

* * *

Natalia was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, kicking the soccer ball around as she was participating in her gym class. Her hair bounced in the ponytail she had it in as she kicked the winning goal in. "Yes!" She cheered, high-fiving a few people from her teammates.

"Hey Cortez," Jesus called out to her. "Nice goal!" He winked at her.

The girls in her class winked, cat-called and hip-bumped Natalia, knowing something was going on between then. She blushed as she went into the locker room to go change back into her outfit. As she released her hair from the elastic hair band that held it up, she felt someone hold her from behind.

"So I didn't know my girl could play a good soccer game," Jesus put his arms around her waist, walking with Natalia walking in front of him but still back to chest with her.

Feeling like joking with him, Natalia said "I didn't know I was your girl," she giggled.

Jesus groaned playfully. "I told you I'm working on it," he tickled her sides.

Natalia giggled for a moment. "Well don't work on it too hard, you might just lose your chance," she teased, turning around to face the young male in front of her.

"Pfft," Jesus started teasing her back. "Me? Lose my chance with you? Please. You're lucky I'm even looking in your direction," he turned his head, smiling and joking with her.

"Oh?" She giggled and brought out her phone. "Let me just call Kyle then. I know he had a small crush on me when I first came here," she pretended to text him.

Jesus took her phone out of her hands and put it in his pocket. "Well now you can't text anybody," he brought her closer to him, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"You guys are so cute, it's sickening," Callie laughed, taking more pictures on her phone as she creeped up on the young couple.

"Please." Jesus laughed. "We give your little photography hobby an extra spark," he started posing placing his hand on his hip.

Callie laughed as she took more pictures. "Yes, Jesus. Now give me...sassy!"

"This was sassy!" He laughed.

"Then give me...angry," Callie laughed again, turning her phone in different directions.

Jesus flexed his muscles. "Aarg," he made a noise to empathize his 'anger'. "Alright," he laughed. "I can't do this anymore." He went back to a standing position but then went into another feminine pose.

Natalia was holding her stomach, leaning on Jude for support as she laughed at this encounter. "C'mon, kid. I have to ask you a few questions," she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Let's let them finish their photoshoot," she let out a giggle.

"Nat, you're smart, right?" Jude asked as he got in the passenger side of Natalia's car.

She giggled. "I hope so, I don't know where I'd be if I wasn't," she smiled at him.

"Can you tutor me? In math?" Jude asked. "I'm having some trouble with it," he admitted.

"Math is my one of my favorite subjects! So of course!" She smiled. "Only if you help Marianna and I with something too?" She asked the young boy.

"You need my help? For what?" Jude looked shocked, no one ever asked him for help with anything.

"It's Callie's birthday soon and the moms, Mari and I need your help planning her party. You know Cal better than any of us, so I'm sure you'll probably be the leader of this whole thing," she smiled at Jude.

"Okay," he nodded. "I have an idea already," he said.

"Shoot," Natalia started driving towards their houses since Mariana was riding with her mother, leaving Jesus and Callie riding with Brandon.

"We could have the party at your house," Jude suggested. "That way she won't suspect anything at all," he smiled, proud of his idea.

"That's actually pretty good, Jude. I think we're gonna do that," she nodded. "She'll literally have no clue," she giggled.

* * *

Natalia was in the living room of her new house, different pages of party planning tips in front of her. She had her reading glasses on and a notebook in front of her, writing any more ideas she had for Callie's party. She heard the doorbell and got up. As she was walking to the door, she put her curly hair up in a ponytail. She opened the door to see Marianna, Jesus and Jude standing smiling at her. "Hey guys," Natalia said as she let them in.

"You're busy working huh?" Jesus gave her a kiss and a hug as he moved some of the papers aside so he can sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I want this to be an amazing party for Callie," Natalia smiled. "Did you get her gift, Mari?"

"Yup!" She smiled. "But I don't know how it's going to fair with yours, Brandon's and Jude's gifts," she ruffled the 12 year old's hair.

"What's Brandon getting her?" Natalia got curious, sitting next to Jesus.

"Oh you'll see," Mariana smiled. "It's pretty cool," she sat on the love seat. "Callie's gonna be surprised at all the gifts we got her, I'm happy we could do this for her." She said.

"I know, I can't wait until tomorrow," Jude smiled. "We came over to help you set up," he reminded everyone why they were there.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," Natalia got up and grabbed the decorations from her closet. "The balloons are ordered for tomorrow and Jesus is taking my car and getting it while you and I, Mari, pick up the cake in your mom's car." She set the box down on the coffee table. "Well let's get started, guys," she smiled.

A few hours passed and the teenagers and Jude fell back on the floor, the house finally being decorated.

"I never want to see another streamer for as long as I live," Jesus groaned, his head in Natalia's lap.

"Next time we have throw a party, we're making someone else do all the work," Marianna rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"My cheeks hurt," Jude rubbed his cheeks in a circular motion. "Why did you guys even have me blow up balloons if we're getting some tomorrow?" He grumbled.

"Those balloons are the helium ones," Natalia said. "The ones we made you blow up were for the stairs and that stupid balloon arch. Why did you even have us make it, Mari?" She groaned.

"It'll be a nice transition for when we go into the backyard to eat," she defended her balloon arch.

"Says the only one who didn't have to make it," Jesus looked at his hands. "My hands hurt from the amount of balloons that popped in them and from the stupid wire that's holding that stupid thing up!" He groaned again.

"It's not stupid!" Mariana threw a pillow at her brother. "It's going to be a nice transition!"

"You're lucky I don't have the energy to throw anything back or else you'd be dead," Jesus closed his eyes. "No more parties for a good six months, kay guys?" He threw his hands over his eyes.

"No can do, Jay," Natalia whispered in his ear. "Jude's birthday is coming up in two months and then three weeks after that is Brandon's and then -"

"Noooo!" Jesus groaned. "No more parties I said! They're so much work!"

Natalia nodded and yawned. "Are you guys spending the night? Because it's almost curfew for you guys," she pointed to the grandfather clock in her living room that read 11:30.

"Nope, I'm still grounded," Mariana grumbled as she got up. "The only reason moms even let me out of the house was to set up for Callie's party," she dusted off her pants and walked to the front door.

Natalia groaned. "Hurry up and get ungrounded, Mari!" She hugged her best friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, kid." She hugged Jude and ruffled his hair, knowing he hated it when people did that to him.

"Bye Nat," he waved.

"Bye Nati," Jesus leaned in for a kiss, holding her by the waist. He smiled at her as he pulled away.

"I would ask for more," Natalia giggled. "But your sister and Jude are still standing there."

Jesus rolled his eyes. "Every time," he laughed. "See ya," he kissed her again and walked down the driveway.

Natalia waited at her door until she saw them on their own front porch, a few houses down. She giggled as she waved at them, shutting the door.

* * *

"Mariana, stop freaking out. I should be freaking out since I'm trusting Jesus with the balloons," Natalia was struggling to be sane with a jumpy and rambling Marianna Foster next to her. She was driving Lena's station wagon to the bakery.

"We are never planning another party again!" Mariana yelled from the passenger seat. "You hear me, Cortez? Never again!" She rapidly punched in letters in her phone as she texted Brandon to keep distracting Callie at the house since the moms were cooking at Natalia's house. Mariana dialed a number as it rang. "Brandon?! Where's Callie?" She waited. "In the shower? Good. Tell her when she gets out to blow dry her hair and that I'll be over soon to do her hair." She paused again. "I don't know! Make up an excuse! Tell her I want to test out a new hairstyle on her because Natalia won't let me! I have to go. Distract Callie. Kaythanksbye," she said rapidly as she hung up the phone.

Natalia stared at Mariana, nervous that if she said something wrong, Mariana would bite her head off. "We're here, Mari. I'll just get the cake," she said slowly. "You stay here and...relax," she grabbed Mariana's phone out of her hands. "I'll take this!" She shut the door quickly and locked the doors before Mariana could get out.

"Stop it, Natalia!" Mariana's scream sounded muffled from inside the car.

Natalia just smiled at her as she walked towards the bakery. Mariana's phone rang as Natalia picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Nati, why do you have my sister's phone?" Jesus chuckled.

"She was flipping out so I took her phone so she wouldn't annoy me anymore," she giggled.

"Of course," He said. "Well I picked up the balloons and I'm on the way to your house. Why did you order so many? Jeez!" he laughed.

"Hush. I'm in the bakery so I'll see you later," Natalia hung up the phone. She walked in the bakery and smiled at the female at the counter. "Pick-up for Natalia Cortez."

"Yes, it's right here," the woman went to the freezer and picked it up. She read the tag. "And it's already been paid for, thank you." She smiled as she handed the cake to Natalia.

"No, thank you," Natalia smiled as she walked back to the car. She opened up Marianna's door and put the cake on her lap.

"I wanna see it!" Mariana seemed calmer now.

"Don't open it until we get to the house, please." Natalia asked. "I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Bleh," Mariana frowned. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag," Natalia kept her eyes on the road. "Just take it out of my bag, I have to keep my eyes on the road," she said. Ever since the accident, she's been more self-aware of the roads, not wanting anything to happen anytime she was in the car.

"Did anyone call?" Mariana checked for new text messages.

"Just Jesus, he's picked up the balloons and he should be here already," Natalia backed up the car in her driveway, turning her head to see the small road. She put the car in park and turned off the car. "I'll take the cake, just stay there," she closed her door and ran to the passenger side and grabbed the cake.

"I have to get Callie ready, I'll see you later," Mariana kissed her cheek and jogged down to her own house.

Natalia walked up her porch and kicked the door as a knock so someone could hear her.

The door opened and Jesus grabbed the cake from Natalia's hands. "I got it, babe. Relax," he shut the door behind him with his foot. "Should I put it in the fridge?" He gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, please," Natalia took off her jacket and put her keys on the key ring next to the door. "Mmm," she sniffed. "It smells so good! How's my pernil and my potatoes going, Lena?" She hugged her, referring to the pork and casserole she made earlier in the morning.

"It's going good, sweetie. It smells good too. You're going to have to give us the recipe," she continued cutting up the tomatoes for a salad she was preparing.

"Where's Stef?" Natalia noticed her absence.

"She went to the store to get the gas for the grill," Lena spoke, finishing up the salad. "All the food is basically finished. The meat and pork chops for the grill is marinading, the salad is finished, your potato casserole and the pernil is baking in the oven, the pasta is over at our house and the cake is here," she sighed. "So much food!" She laughed. "I have to go get changed for the party, how are we going to get Callie here?" Lena asked.

"We're all going to be here beforehand." Natalia began. "Brandon will stay at the house and tell her that you and Stef went to a romantic dinner and that I was tutoring Jude and Mariana and Jesus were also over at my house. I'll call Callie and ask her to pick up Jude because Jesus was whining,"

"Hey!" Jesus yelled.

Natalia rolled her eyes but continued. "And with Brandon walking her over, we'll surprise her," she finished.

"That sound excellent," Lena laughed. "She won't suspect a thing," she hugged Natalia. "You, Marianna and Jude did so good. I'm so proud of you guys,"

"Hey, what about me?" Jesus laughed. "I was the muscle in this!"

Lena hugged her son. "And you were a very good muscle," she kissed his forehead as she laughed. "Goodbye guys," she waved as she shut the door behind her.

Jesus had a devious smile on his face as he grabbed Natalia's waist. "So now that we're alone," he started kissing her neck.

"Jay, no," her words turned into a moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her neck. She didn't have a 'sweet spot' for her neck. To her, her whole neck was game. She bit her lip from moaning again as she tried to push Jesus away. "Jesus, no," she said firmly.

He put on a fake pout. "Why?" He leaned down again.

She pushed him away again. "Because I have to get ready. The party starts in two hours," she started walking upstairs.

He playfully smacked her butt with each hand as she walked upstairs. "It doesn't take you that long to get ready. I should know, I've lived with you," he chuckled.

"Well it's different," she said, going into her room and laying out her clothes for the party that Mariana prepared for on her bed. "It's Callie's party and I want to look nice," she leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. "Anyways, I won't take long. My hair is already straightened. I'm just going to wash up and then curl my hair. Play some video games or something," she laughed.

"Or I can shower with you," he grabbed her waist again, winking at her.

"Absolutely not, Jesus Foster," she smiled. "Now go," she shut the door in his face.

* * *

Natalia had a curling iron in her hand, her other hand holding a piece of hair as she wrapped it around the curling iron, holding it there as she waited for a few moments for the heat to work. She heard her bedroom door open. She turned to see Jesus in a towel around his waist, droplets of water still on him. She bit her lip, releasing the curling iron from the strand of hair she had. "Put some clothes on, you creep." She joked, trying to place it off. She fluffed her hair and grabbed the hairspray bottle and spraying it around her finished curls.

Jesus chuckled to himself as he dropped his towel to show his boxers underneath it. "You like it," he teased as he put on a pair of black jeans. "Should I put on the black shirt or the white one?" He asked Natalia, holding up two button up shirts, one black and one white.

"Hmm," she walked up to him, grabbing the shirts. She put the white one up to his chest for a moment before doing the same to the black one. "Wear the white one, but wear a regular white t-shirt underneath because this material on the shirt is a little see-through," she suggested.

Jesus nodded as he grabbed a white t-shirt from his bag that he brought from home, throwing it on. He buttoned up his white dress shirt over it, before putting on his white shell necklace. He looked over to see Natalia putting on a pair of black platform heels in front in front of the mirror. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "We look good together," he said, referring to the white lace dress she had on and her black heels to his white button down and his black jeans.

"That we do," Natalia tapped his nose with her index finger. "Now let's get downstairs. Mariana, Jude and your moms should be here any minute now," she turned to face him, her arms sliding around his neck.

"Mmm, just stand here with me," he closed his eyes, leaning his head on her forehead. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He said softly.

"Oh honey," she flipped her hair. "I know." She joked.

Jesus chuckled and gave her a kiss. "Now we can go," he smiled. He heard the doorbell ring. "Right on time," he laughed.

"You go first, I have to get a few more accessories on, it'll literally take me 5 seconds," she ran to her jewelry box.

"Girls," he chuckled, running downstairs to open the door. "Hey guys," he greeted his moms, his sister and Jude. "Nati will be down soon, she's just putting on a few things and no Mariana, you can't go up there," he looked at his sister who had a foot on the first stair.

"Hey guys," Natalia smiled, holding on to her railing for balance as she walked downstairs. "Is it to your approval, Mari?" She laughed.

Mariana nodded. "Perfect, dahling," she said in a fake posh accent as she hugged her.

Natalia greeted everyone and when she hugged Stef, she noticed a box with holes in her hand. "What's that?"

Stef lifted the box. "Open it and see," she smiled.

Natalia opened it to see a small little yorky poo puppy. "Oh my gosh," she squealed as she picked it up. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing in the world?" She nuzzled its nose.

"I thought I was the cutest thing in the world," Jesus pretended to have fake offense.

Natalia spoke, not taking her eyes off of the puppy. "That's because you always said that, not me." She put the puppy back in the box. "Is he for Callie?"

"She," Lena corrected. "And yeah, Jude told us she's wanted a small dog before," she smiled down at the young boy.

"She is going to flip," Jude smiled.

"Speaking of, since we're all here, let's call the birthday girl over here," Stef suggested.

Natalia nodded and took out her phone and dialed Callie's number.

"Hello?" Callie's voice came from the phone.

"Hey Cals, Jude is done with his tutoring session so you can pick him up now," Natalia said. "Remember to have Brandon walk you," she reminded her.

"Ugh," she heard Callie groaned. "I don't understand why Stef and Lena have that rule that we can't walk to and from your house at night without Jesus or Brandon walking with us. Plus Brandon has been acting weird all day today," she laughed. "Alright, I'll be there soon." She said.

"Hey, that rule is to make sure us girls are safe," Natalia giggled. "And see you in a few," she hung up the phone. "She's coming guys!" She yelled.

The family cheered as they stood in the living room. They were quiet as they waited for Brandon and Callie to walk over. They tensed as they heard a knock at the door.

"It's open, Callie!" Natalia yelled, making it seem a normal day.

"Why is there balloons and stu-"

"SURPRISE!" The family yelled.

Callie's jaw dropped as she realized it was all for her. A smile slowly creeped onto her face. "You guys..." She started.

* * *

**I tried to make it extra long for you guys! Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think or what you might want to see in upcoming chapters! **


	7. Chapter 7

"It's open, Callie!" Natalia yelled, making it seem a normal day.

"Why is there balloons and stu-"

"SURPRISE!" The family yelled.

Callie's jaw dropped as she realized it was all for her. A smile slowly creeped onto her face. "You guys..." She started.

* * *

Natalia, Stef and Lena were filling everyone's plates with food, standing behind a table where it all was. "Do you want some salad, Jude?" Natalia asked, holding a spoonful of it.

"Just a little," he smiled at her, holding his plate out.

Callie was the first in line since she was the birthday girl. "Natty, what's this?" She pointed to the pork.

Natalia walked over to the bowl of pork and put a spoonful on her plate. "It's pernil. It's Spanish, we have it all the time at special occasions."

"Soooo, what is it, then?" Callie furrowed her eyebrows. "What type of pork is it?"

Natalia worried, she didn't want to tell them what it was for fear that they wouldn't eat it. "Do me a favor and try it first and then I'll tell you," she offered.

Callie narrowed her eyes, not trusting Natalia for a little bit. She picked up her fork and grabbed some of the pork, put it in her mouth and chewed. "Mmm, it's really good!" She smiled at Natalia. "What is it?"

"It's pork shoulder," she smiled at her reaction. "But to be honest, I try not to imagine that it's that either. It gets kinda freaky," she giggled and put more pork on Callie's plate.

"I recognize this!" Mariana exclaimed after taking a bite of the pork. "Jesus and I had it all the time when we were little," she looked at her brother.

Jesus hesitantly took a bite, then nodded. "You're right. It's familiar. Good job, Nati," he smiled at her.

She blushed as she poured some salad on her own plate.

After the family had dinner, Mariana decided it was time for gifts.

"Before the cake, Mariana?" Brandon was nervous. He didn't know how Callie would react to his gift.

"Yes!" Mariana clapped. "I just can't ask any longer!" She smiled. "Open them, Cal,"

Callie looked embarrassed. "You guys didn't have to go through all of this for me," she looked down.

"Hey, yes we did," Stef wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulder. "We're your mamas now. We're a family. And families spoil each other, all the time," she smiled at the rest of her kids.

"You guys adopting me and Jude was more than enough of a gift to last years and years from now."

Lena spoke this time. "Sweetie, that was months ago and it wasn't a gift. It was us placing you into our family. Like we told Jesus and Mariana, we didn't give you the gift of life; life gave us the gift of you," she hugged her daughter.

Jesus wrapped an arm around his twin sister's shoulder, feeling nostalgia at those words he always read in the frames letter that he and his sister had a copy of.

Natalia had tears in her eyes, looking at the giant family in the room. She knew she could never have a mother again or a family of her own for a while at least and it made her feel...lost. For the first time since her mother's death, Natalia didn't know. She didn't know her place in the Foster family; did they only take her in because they felt pity for her? She didn't know her place with Jesus and Mariana; was she just a filler for Lexi? With those feelings of loneliness, she felt joy; she was happy that Callie and Jude got out. She was happy that they were in the Foster family and not in the other foster homes of which she heard horrid stories of. Natalia felt as if she was intruding on this family moment so she got up to take their plates to the garbage as quietly as she could.

While in the kitchen, Natalia sat on a stool next to the island. She let her face fall into her hands; a heavy sigh falling from her lips. She played with the ring she hand on her left middle finger, it was her mother's. Natalia looked at the ring, thinking of her.

"Mami..." She spoke into thin air. "I wish I knew where my place was...I see the Foster family and they're all filled with love and they just make you feel like family...they've managed to help four kids who all didn't have families and made a family of their own with them...it's like that island of misfit toys story you always told me...somehow, they all work together to be something completely better. Like this family...I wish I had a family to call my own...you were all I have left. I'm all alone now," her voice cracked. "I have nothing and no one. This house will just be empty to me because I can't fill it with a mother or father or siblings who love me because I have none of that," a tear fell from her face onto her hands. "I only have memories of you but sometimes memories just aren't enough..." The tears came slowly now. "Who's going to cheer me on when I graduate?

Who's going to ground me when I come home drunk from a party? Who's going to console me when I get my heart broken? You're not going to see me get married or have my first child," she shut her eyes, trying not to relive the memory of the accident. "I'm not made to be alone, you know I always depend on someone or something...I just don't know what to do..." She sighed a shaky sigh. "I'm all alone now," she repeated. "And I have nothing and no one...not even you." She finished with a whisper and stopped her movements with the ring.

Stef and Lena watched Natalia's monologue from the shadows in her kitchen; Stef holding Lena from behind as silent tears ran down their faces. Neither of them knew what to do or say.

_I didn't know she felt like this._ Lena thought. _I didn't know she felt that alone._

_She looks like a little girl again, who's lost her mommy. She's not ready for this big world._ Stef echoed her partner's thoughts. _She shouldn't feel alone, we're here for her. Always._

Jesus walked up to his moms, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw the shine on their cheeks from their tears. "What's wrong, moms?"

Stef, Lena and Natalia turned to Jesus in shock. Natalia also looking at the Foster moms in shock, knowing they heard her entire speech. "Nothing," all three said in unison, simultaneously wiping away their tears.

Jesus walked up to Natalia, his hand going to her cheek as his thumb wiped away a stray tear she missed. "I don't believe you, but I know you don't want to talk about it," he gave her a hug.

Natalia was grateful for the hug and grateful that Jesus didn't pry. "Thank you," she mumbled into his chest, feeling tears fall again.

Stef and Lena silently made their way back into Natalia's living room; any remnants of tears long gone.

"Let's open these gifts, guys." Lena had a tight smile on her face and all the kids could notice it but said nothing.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jesus and Natalia?" Brandon asked.

"No need, we're right here," Natalia walked in with Jesus' hand in hers. Like the mothers, she had no trace of any tear on her face, not even smudged make-up.

"Open mine first," Mariana handed Callie a perfectly wrapped medium sized frame.

Callie tore into it, her eyes filling with joy when she saw the frame. It was a collage of her and the entire family. Starting with pictures of her when she was a baby and some with her and Jude and more with the entire Foster family. On one corner of the frame, she noticed the letter from Stef and Lena that she had received from Stef and Lena when she was formally adopted. "Thank you so much, Mari," she leaned over and gave her an unexpected hug.

"Okay, ours next," Natalia handed Callie two slightly heavy boxes.

"Ours meaning you and Jesus?" Callie asked, shaking the boxes.

"Kind of. I bought the main thing while Jesus got the extra stuff, you'll see what we mean when you open it."

Callie tore into the first box, her eyes widening when she saw what it was. "No way," she gasped. "No freaking way," she laughed. In her hands, she held a vintage Polaroid camera. Her hands ran over it in anticipation. She held the camera with one hand and opened Jesus' part of the gift with the other hand. "No way!" She squealed again. Jesus' gift contained a whole box of film for the Polaroid camera. "Thank you guys so much!" She jumped up and gave them a tight hug. She put her new/old camera to use, snapping a picture of Jesus and Natalia smiling.

"Don't get too excited," Brandon laughed, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Here's my gift," he handed it to her.

Callie put the Polaroid camera back in it's box and immediately dove into the new gift. Her jaw dropped when she saw what Brandon got her. "This...this is unbelievable." She had a tear in her eye. She stared down at another new camera; a new Nikon D3200. Something she's been waiting for a while.

"You owe me 20 bucks, Mari," Jesus whispered in Spanish to his sister.

Mariana groaned.

"Should I ask?" Natalia turned to Jesus.

"We bet which gift would make Callie cry first; I said Brandon's and she said moms' and Jude's," he chuckled.

Callie was hugging Brandon tightly, thanking him over and over again. Brandon shut his eyes as he hugged her, his hands holding her waist gently. He remembered his family was still in the room and he reluctantly let go.

"This must have cost you a fortune, you shouldn't have," Callie rubbed the new piece of equipment in her hand.

"Don't give me that crap, Callie. I did it, now deal with it." Brandon laughed at her.

"There's one last present, Callie." Stef brought the plain cardboard box with holes in front of Callie. "I suggest you don't shake it," she giggled. "This is from Lena, Jude and I," she smiled at her wife and young son.

Jesus had Callie's Polaroid, ready to take some shots of the scene that was about to happen and Brandon handed off the Nikon to Natalia who had some experience with those kinds of cameras. Both teens took a picture of Callie's confused face as she looked into the box.

Callie opened the lid and her jaw dropped for the second time in less than 10 minutes. "He's so adorable!" She lifted up the yorkie poo to her face. "He is a he, isn't her?" She checked underneath the puppy. "Yup, he's a boy!" She giggled.

The family laughed at her, happy she'd enjoyed all of her gifts.

* * *

Monday morning soon rolled around and the entire Foster family and Natalia was sitting at their breakfast nook in the kitchen, eating their breakfast.

"Okay kids, your lunches are set," Stef said with an armful of brown bags. She plopped each bag to each of the kids, including Natalia. "I have to go to work, I'm late," she kissed each kid's forehead, again including Natalia. "Lena, remember to tell the kids, love." She kissed her wife on the lips and half jogged out of the door.

"Tell us what?" Jude bit on his bagel as he addressed Lena.

"Your mother and I need to talk to Natalia about a few things so we won't be home tonight. We'll leave some money on the microwave for some take-out." Lena spoke as she dried her hands with a dish towel. "And no, Jesus, you can't join us. And don't try to go to Natalia's house because we won't be there," she stared sternly at her teenage son who looked slightly upset.

Natalia stayed silent as she heard the news. She had no idea that Stef and Lena wanted to talk to her and they broke the news to her in a very 'convenient' way. But she knew it was about what they over heard at Callie's birthday party.

"Moms are probably gonna break the news to Nati that you're a completely slob and that she should look for better options," Mariana joked as she sipped on her orange juice.

"Or that he still keeps his old football from when he was little tucked under his bed for 'comfort'," Brandon laughed.

"Or that he talks in his sleep and always manages to say Nat's name," Jude giggled at Jesus' pale face.

"Maybe it could be a meeting to discuss Jesus' intervention for always wearing beanies and a tank top alllll the time!" Callie laughed with the entire family.

Jesus groaned. "How come Nati isn't getting this whole 'embarrassment' thing?"

Natalia was quiet the whole time the family joked, but her ears perked up when she heard Jesus. "Because I have no one to do it for me. Any and everyone who I had memories with is long gone," she got up from the table and ran to her car.

There was a sad silence at the table as they heard tires squeal and pull out of their driveway.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry, guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I was dealing with some family issues and I just didn't have time. I promise I'll post soon and it'll be long. I promise it won't be as long this time. Again please review. They honestly make me write faster. **

**OMG, the season finale! Tell me what you guys thought of it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ END NOTES!**

There was a sad silence at the table as they heard tires squeal and pull out of their driveway.

* * *

Natalia tried to keep her tears at bay as she drove to the place that kept her most calm; the beach. She felt guilty that she snapped on the Foster family like that; they didn't deserve that after all they did for her. She just couldn't take it anymore.

She parked in the parking lot closest to facing the beach. She left everything in her car behind as she ran to sit on the sand. She lifted her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees.

She heard sand crunching behind her and she sighed. "Jesus and or Mariana, I know you're worried about me but I just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry," her index finger starting tracing a random pattern on the sand.

"I'm not Jesus or Mariana," Brandon spoke as he sat next to her.

"Um," Natalia lifted her head and was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or do. Her and Brandon weren't that close so she was confused as to why he was there.

"Callie's in the car behind me," Brandon pointed his thumb towards the parking lot.

Natalia looked behind her and saw Callie watching carefully in the station wagon next to her own car. "What are you guys doing here?" She looked back to Brandon.

"We wanted to come check up on you," he spoke. "We knew that if the twins came, you wouldn't say anything and you'd tell them to leave. Knowing them, they would. But if we came, you wouldn't tell us to leave because you wouldn't want to offend us," he chuckled and stared into the morning sun.

Natalia smiled slightly. This family knew her more than most of her old friends.

"Soooo, how long are you gonna lead my brother on until you let him in?" Brandon joked, trying to take Natalia's mind off of what happened in the house.

Natalia giggled. "I'm not leading your brother on!" She elbowed his side gently.

Brandon smiled. "Suuuure." He looked at Natalia's small frame. "He likes you a lot, y'know,"

"Yeah...I know..." Natalia sighed.

"What's stopping you from being with him?"

"I guess I'm just scared..."

"Scared of what?"

Natalia shrugged. "I don't know. Scared of rejection. Scared of heartbreak. Scared of being cheated on," she rattled on.

"Rejection? That kid likes you too much to ever reject you. He's probably scared that you'll reject him. Heartbreak? Well...you've gotta take a risk and that could possibly mean heartbreak, but Jesus likes you too much to ever hurt you. And you don't have to worry about Jesus cheating on you...like I said, he likes you too much to ever hurt you. Now what are you really scared of?"

Natalia sighed. This family really knew her too well. "I'm scared of getting too close and falling in love with him and then he's ripped away from me." She admitted.

Brandon sighed and knew the next thing he was going to say would be hard for her to hear. "Is this fear coming from your mom's death?"

Natalia tried to keep her tears in as she nodded. "Yup. Everyone I've ever loved left. My mom was the only one who loved me unconditionally. But even she was ripped away from me," she sniffled. "And I know nothing will happen but I just," she sighed. "I don't know...I'm just scared," she shut her eyes.

"That fear will always be there, Nat," Callie sat on the other side of her. "I sometimes have the fear that someone will take Jude from me," Callie admitted. "But I don't let it stop me from loving him."

"It's okay to feel like that," Brandon added. "You just can't let that fear stop you from finding something that's good for you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he stared at Callie, his words finding root in his mind.

Natalia sighed, thinking about what they said. "You guys are right," she nodded.

"You just gotta see if you think Jesus is worth the risk." Callie spoke.

"Of course he is." Natalia said without a second thought.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Callie whispered.

* * *

Jesus and Mariana sat at their usual lunch table with Jude and Lena. They arrived to school earlier than usual so they can check up on Natalia but Brandon suggested he talked to her first.

"Was it something I said?" Jesus had his head in his hands. He felt like he said something to trigger Natalia's pain of her mother's death.

Lena took her son's hand from his head and held it in hers. "No sweetie, it wasn't anything any of us said," she reassured.

"Then why did she react like that?" Mariana was holding Jude from behind, resting her head on his.

"Well, I assume that Natalia buried her feelings about her mother for a while." Lena said. "She had to deal with planning the funeral, dealing with lawyers and court dates, then she had to study for the placement test to go to school, selling her house, making arrangements to move into a new one...I guess she just didn't have time to grieve that much besides when it happened. She thought she could be strong," she hugged her son. "But don't blame yourself, honey."

Natalia showed up with Brandon and Callie behind her. "I'm sorry for snapping on you guys earlier...I've just been feeling...a little weird lately. I guess I'm still hurting about my mom," she admitting.

"We understand, sweetie," Lena grabbed her hand. "We're not mad at you and we don't think you snapped on us. We understand."

As the day progressed, Mariana and Jesus watched what they said around Natalia, making sure not to trigger anything to make Natalia feel pain.

The Foster family made their way to the cars as Natalia stopped.

"I have to go to have that talk with your moms, so I don't think anyone can drive with me, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nat." Callie smiled.

"And could you guys stop walking on eggshells around me?" She grabbed Jesus' hand. "Especially you, I'm fine," she smiled. "Trust me when I say that it wasn't you guys that triggered me. I'm fine," she said, hugging each of the Fosters goodbye.

* * *

Natalia pulled up at a park that Stef and Lena directed her to. She saw the young mixed couple sitting on the grass, with a small pond in front of them. She walked up to them and whispered a small, "hi."

Stef turned around and spoke. "Hi love, come sit between us," she moved over and patted the space between her and Lena on the blanket.

Natalia took a seat and looked at the pond. "So what's up?"

Lena grabbed her hand. "We heard you speak to your mom at Callie's party," she started.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry that you guys heard that. I didn't mean to offend you guys."

"Oh no, honey," Stef grabbed the young girl's shoulders. "You didn't offend us. We just wanted to talk about a few things with you."

Natalia bit her lip. "Um, okay."

"It was hard, at first," Lena began, not knowing how or where to start. "When we fostered Jesus and Mariana. Stef and I already had our hands full with Brandon but I always wanted more kids, whether they were my own or not."

"I met them at the police station," Stef spoke. "Their birth mother dropped them off there. When I first saw them, I thought, how could a mother let her child go? I stared at them because they looked like they've been through this before. I offered them a piece of candy and I just fell in love with them both. Even back then, Jesus was always protecting Mariana," she added at the end with a laugh.

Natalia giggled with the moms.

"I was scared that they would feel like they wouldn't belong," Lena smiled at the memories. "I didn't want them to close up from us. They smiled around the house once they got used to us. But Jesus walked on eggshells,"

"He didn't want to get attached to us because he was scared that he and Mariana would have to go to another house," Stef finished her partner's sentence. "The same thing happened to Callie and Jude except the roles were reversed. Jude was like Mariana, excited and hopefully. Callie was like Jesus, watchful and weary."

"Since Callie was older, we knew it would be harder with her because she was smart. Not that Jesus wasn't smart, he was just smaller and not aware of his feelings. Callie never knew when her last day was and always reminded Jude that they were replaceable and to not get attached." Lena said.

"So you can tell, we're used to people being guarded and watchful and weary, but you, my darling," Stef smiled down at Natalia. "You, we didn't expect. You let yourself get attached, like how Jude and Mariana were but you're also like Jesus and Callie; being watchful and weary."

"You're not replaceable, sweetie," Lena grabbed Natalia's hand. "You're already such an important part of our life. We don't plan on letting you go."

Stef grabbed Natalia's other hand. "We know we can never ever replace your mother, but we'd like to be that motherly representation, if you'll have us."

"We can even yell at you if get home drunk or you get a bad grade!" Lena laughed. "We'll cheer you on when you graduate," she said, repeating Natalia's words from Callie's birthday party.

"We don't want you to feel alone because you're not. Now that we're all in your life, we don't plan on leaving." Stef said.

"That's if you'll let us in and if you'll have us," Lena continued.

Natalia said quiet throughout their dialogue. She knew what they were asking, but was she sure they would stay? She remembered her talk with Brandon and Callie earlier. Are her heart and mind willing to take this risk? Can she let go of everything stopping her from loving someone else? Or in this case, someones? "Yes."

"Yes what, honey?"

Natalia wasn't sure who said it. She just knew this new feeling her chest. A slight expanding and overjoying feeling. She was ready to take the risk. She was ready to put her all in this family and love them fully. She was ready to let herself be with Jesus. She was ready to finally get rid of her fears. She was ready. "Yes, I want you guys to be my second moms. Yes, I want to be a part of your family. Yes to everything.

Lena and Stef were overjoyed.

"Now that you're a part of our family, we have to initiate you," Stef began, smiling.

"How?" Natalia was slightly scared.

"Mama sandwich!" Lena and Stef hugged Natalia tightly as the three of them giggled.

* * *

"We're home," Stef walked through the front door and spoke. "That means Natalia too, Jesus and Mariana," she added on with a smile.

The twins ran down the stairs and grabbed one of her arms and ran back upstairs.

Lena smiled at Stef, shaking her head.

"How did it go?" Brandon spoke, watching his mothers sit in the living room with him.

"She's accepted us as her family and your mother and I as her second mothers," Lena smiled.

Brandon grinned. "That's great! I'm glad I got the chance to talk to her today, it really made me see things differently."

"I think your talk with her worked, B," Stef patted his hand. "What did you say to her?"

"That's between Natalia, Callie and I," Brandon chuckled.

"Speaking of Callie, where is she?" Lena looked around. "And Jude?"

"Jude is at Conner's and Callie is at group therapy." Brandon spoke.

* * *

Natalia finally explained everything that had happened since earlier in the morning, minus the details about Jesus since he was still in the room. The twins kept smiling at her and seemed genuinely happy. "Actually, Jesus, I need to speak to Mariana alone for a few minutes and then I need to talk to you," she bit her lip.

"Alright, I'll be in my room. See ya."

"You're gonna ask him out, aren't you?" Marianna had an earsplitting grin on her face.

"Shh, not so loud," Natalia got up and closed the door. "And how in the hell did you know?" She sat down next to the female on the bed.

"The looks you kept giving him and the huge smile on your face, plus I kinda made Brandon spill about the morning," Mariana admitted.

Natalia shook her head, grinning. "You look into things too much, Mari."

"But I'm right!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

The girls giggled.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Mariana jumped.

"...your approval," Natalia admitted.

"Aww, Nati!" Mariana jumped up and hugged her. "Of course you have my approval. You've always had it, sweetie!"

Natalia hugged her back. "Alright," she sighed. "Here goes nothing." She gave a smile as she walked out of the room and into Jesus'. She knocked on the door. "Jay, it's me,"

"Come in, Nati." She heard his husky voice.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "I wanted to talk to you."

He was sitting on his bed, doing an English project on his laptop. "What's up, Nati?" He looked up at her, closing his computer and setting it on his bedside table.

"Well um," Natalia bit her lip as she giggled slightly. "I've never done this before," she said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"What's going on?" Jesus was concerned, she was smiling but she's confusing me with what she's saying.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She blurted out.

Jesus chuckled. "Shouldn't I be asking you out?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, smiling. "Well, yeah but you probably weren't going to ask me for awhile cuz you'd be scared to scare me...if that made sense," she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It made sense," Jesus smiled. "And you're right, I would've taken forever," he said as he leaned in.

Natalia put a finger on his lips. "Is this you saying yes?"

Jesus rolled his eyes. "Obviously, idiot." He joked.

Natalia pulled at his hair. "Watch it, Foster or I'll take it back."

"Please," he scoffed as he connected their lips.

* * *

**IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. I just started my first semester of college recently and it's been overwhelming but I promise to post more often. My schedule is more flexable now so I'll be able to write more and post more often.**

**Let me know what you think! please remember to review and leave me some suggestions or something that you want to see in future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter gets a bit more on the steamy side, let me know if it gets too steamy. PLEASE READ THE END NOTES.**

Natalia put a finger on his lips. "Is this you saying yes?"

Jesus rolled his eyes. "Obviously, idiot." He joked.

Natalia pulled at his hair. "Watch it, Foster or I'll take it back."

"Please," he scoffed as he connected their lips.

* * *

"Good morning Foster fam!" Natalia's cheery voice rang out through the house as she came in.

"Good morning Natalia!" Stef and Lena gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning Nati," Mariana leaned over her seat and gave her a hug.

"Morning babe," Jesus kissed her on the lips.

"Morning kid," Natalia ruffled Jude's hair.

Jude playfully rolled his eyes. "Morning Natty,"

"Where's Callie and Brandon?" Natalia sat in front of Mariana in the breakfast nook. She grabbed a bagel and the pack of cream cheese and began spreading it.

"Callie's helping Brandon practice for his class today, he's pretty nervous about it," Marianna shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm," Natalia nodded as she bit into her bagel.

"Natalia, when is that essay due for English?" Jesus asked his girlfriend. "Isn't it like next week?"

"No, honey. It's due today," she giggled. "I told you that yesterday when you asked me."

"Are you serious?" Jesus scrambled to get to his room but Stef stopped him.

"Nope, you'll have to wait, it's pill time!" She cheered, holding out two pills; one for her son and one for Natalia.

"Yay, it's pill time," they both grumbled unhappily as they swallowed their pills.

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna head to class early so I can start on that paper. I'll see you there." Jesus put his hand around Natalia's waist and gave her a lingering kiss.

Natalia giggled as he walked away.

"Ew," Mariana had a playful disgusted look on her face. "Please refrain from swapping spit in front of me," she joked.

"Oh please," Natalia playfully rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't want this to happen before," she laughed.

"I did," Mariana pointed out. "But I didn't want you guys playing tongue hockey in front of me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Natalia waved at her arm.

"Well I have to get to history, I'll see you in Home Ec," Mariana kissed her friend's cheek.

Natalia stayed at her locker, trying to find her English textbook. Once she found it, she placed it in her bookbag. She jumped as she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Hey," she whirled around to see Jesus. "I thought you were going early to finish that paper."

"I was but we have a sub which means I have an extra day!" He cheered. "I was just putting my laptop back in my locker," he lifted his arms to show his laptop. "Stay here, I'll be back," he told her, turning down the hall to his locker.

"You have them all wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" A voice rang out from behind her.

Natalia turned to see who was speaking to her. She rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Kelsey. "Shouldn't you be in rehab?"

Kelsey raised her eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be with your mommy?" She smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot. She's dead."

Natalia shut her eyes as she tried to push down her anger. "Don't talk about my mother," her eyes flashed open.

"Why?" Kelsey had a fake pout. "Still upset since you killed your mother?" She crossed her arms and grinned evilly.

"I didn't kill my mother and you know that," Natalia gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, you're right. You didn't just kill your mother, you also killed Lexi," Kelsey glared at her. "I'm surprised they didn't haul you off to jail. Murderer," she muttered.

"Shut the hell up, Kelsey."

"Or what? Gonna run me over with a car like you did to Lexi? I'm glad your mother died, she deserved it. Now get away from the Fosters," Kelsey stepped up to Natalia.

Natalia looked up to Kelsey since Kelsey was taller than her. "Shut the hell up, Kelsey." She repeated, her hand clenching into a fist.

"Gonna call your mommy? Oh wait, you can't since you kil - " Kelsey was silenced by Natalia's fist going across her face.

Natalia punched her again and watched as Kelsey fell to the ground. She felt a pair of arms around her waist, holding her back from attacking Kelsey further. She resisted against the arms. "If you ever make another comment about my mother or Lexi, I won't stop until you land in the hospital," she yelled.

Students began pouring out of classrooms, trying to see what all the yelling is about.

"Calm down, Nati. Just calm down," Jesus' voice whispered in her ear.

"Gonna send me to the hospital like you did to your mom?!" Kelsey yelled, holding her bloody nose.

Natalia broke free from Jesus' arms and managed to get another hit to Kelsey's face. She felt Jesus grab her again, but this time, pulling her arms behind her back carefully, trying not to hurt her. "Jesus, get off of me!"

"Natalia, stop it, you're gonna get in trouble," Jesus whispered in her ear, trying to hold her down.

"I don't care!" Natalia yelled, thrashing against his arms.

"What is going on here?!" Lena's voice made Jesus and Natalia freeze.

The crowd of students broke free to let Vice Principal Lena through. She gasped as she saw Kelsey on the floor with a bloody nose and a split lip. "Josh," she said to a random boy. "Take Kelsey to the nurse. Jesus, bring Natalia to my office. Everyone else, go back to class." She said in her stern voice.

Jesus picked up Natalia's bag that fell when she punched Kelsey and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her restrained just in case she tried anything again. "What happened, Nat?" He asked her.

"She started saying that I killed Mami and I killed Lexi and to stay away from you guys," Natalia muttered, trying to calm herself down.

"She deserved it then," Jesus said unapologetic.

"I don't think your moms will see it that way." Natalia bit her lip. "I think I might need a stronger dose of our medication, I let my anger get the best of me," she admitted.

"I don't think you do, any normal person would've reacted like that," Jesus stopped outside the office. "I'll see you at lunch," he gave her a kiss and then left.

Natalia walked into Lena's office and sat in the chair across from her desk, waiting. She tensed as she heard the door open.

"Kelsey has a split lip, but her nose isn't broken," Lena said as she sat down. "Luckily, you missed her eye so she isn't going to get a black eye and she doesn't want to press charges either." She grabbed a piece of paper to write down Natalia's statement to determine her academic punishment. "What happened out there, Nat?"

Natalia explained what happened from the beginning, starting when Jesus left to return his laptop. "So I let my anger get the best of me and I punched her," she shrugged. "I regret hitting her but she just made me feel like nothing so part of me regrets it and the other part of me doesn't." She said honestly.

Lena shook her head. "I'm going to have to write you up. You'll probably be looking at 3 days suspension, starting tomorrow."

Natalia nodded, accepting her punishment.

"And depending on what Stef and I decide, you might be grounded as well," Lena said nervously. She wasn't sure how Natalia would take this.

"Grounding? Wait wha - " Natalia realized that this was them parenting her like she told them to when she accepted them as her second set of parents. "I understand," she nodded.

"You may go back to class now, sweetie," Lena nodded towards the door.

Natalia nodded, picked up her bag, and left the room.

Lena let out a big sigh as she rubbed her forehead. She picked up her phone and dialed her partner's number, when Stef picked up, she let out a laugh. "Honey...we've received our first test," she began retelling what happened.

Natalia walked out of the office and everyone stared at her and began whispering. She looked down, not meeting their whispers or eyes as she walked into the outside cafeteria.

"Hey miss WWE," Mariana laughed as she saw Natalia approaching their table. Brandon, Callie and Jesus were already there.

"Everyone is staring," Natalia adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag. She sat next to Jesus and across from Brandon.

"You get used to it," Callie bit into her pizza. "It'll go away soon, Kelsey will probably flash someone or Jacob will break up with another groupie." She offered Natalia some advice.

"Don't worry about it, everyone knows what actually happened despite what Kelsey tried to spin it as," Brandon shook his head.

"What did she say?" She asked Marianna, knowing that Marianna would know.

Mariana just shrugged and shook her head. "She just said that you punched her because she said hi to Jesus, she made it seem like she was innocent. But everyone knows who Kelsey really is,"

"The opposite of innocent," Jesus finished for his sister. "Don't worry about it. What did mom say?" He pushed a tray of food that he grabbed for her in front of her.

"I'm suspended for three days and she and Stef are gonna see how long and what the terms of my grounding will be," Natalia bit into her pizza.

"Can they actually ground you?" Callie, always the one to speak her mind, asked.

"No, but I decided to accept them as my mothers. They said they wouldn't replace my mom and they weren't expecting for me to act like they're my mothers but they said they'll be there for guidance or anything like that, so that means punishment too," Natalia informed them, knowing that only a few of them knew the situation.

They all nodded silently, still a bit confused about the whole thing.

* * *

Natalia and a sleeping Jesus were curled up on the couch together watching television as Mariana sat on the other side, giggling into her phone to her caller. Jude was sitting on the floor in front of them, his binder open to his homework for tonight. Callie was reading the book she had to finish for her English class and Brandon was in his room, rehearsing for his class which was supposed to start in 30 minutes. Their heads snapped up towards the door as they heard it open.

"Hello kids!" Stef's cheerful but tired voice rang out.

"Hi mom," Jesus and Mariana said back.

"Hi Stef," Callie, Jude and Natalia said, still not used to calling her 'mom'.

"Natalia, I heard about today," Stef took off her vest and put it on the coat hanger. "Don't tell Lena, but good job, Kelsey deserved it," she laughed. "I'll try to make your grounding as easy as possible," she winked at the young girl who was giggling.

"Thanks Stef," Natalia smiled as she lifted her head from Jesus' chest, still giggling.

"I don't normally condone violence but what she said and implied was just wrong. I'm surprised that you didn't attack her more," Stef told Natalia as sat next to Callie, pulling Callie's legs on her. "How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked Callie.

"I'm fine." Callie bookmarked the page that she was on. "Bill called, he said that my hearing is going to be in about two weeks," she told her adoptive mother.

"Remind me what that hearing is about, love?" Stef rubbed her temple.

"To determine if I still need to go to group therapy or therapy at all," Callie said. "And Bill said that the state wants to send over a social worker to see how Jude and I are doing," She rolled her eyes.

Stef lightly groaned. "And when are they coming?" She pulled out her phone to write the dates on her phone.

"Probably next Wednesday. It gives us about 5 days to clean the house since it's Thursday today," Callie suggested.

"I'll talk to Lena today, love. Now what do you guys what for dinner?" Stef asked her children.

Mariana, who was finally finished with her phone call, spoke up. "We already cooked. We knew you guys would be overwhelmed with the news about the hearing and the social workers and Natalia so we wanted to take off some of your pressure by cooking dinner," she said simply.

"Oh?" Stef tried to hide her proud grin. "What did you guys make?" She looked around the room.

"Lasagna," Jude smiled. "I mixed the meat and the spices together. We have some garlic bread and some salad on the side too," he said, proud of himself and his siblings. "It's still in the oven but we have it really low so it can be hot when we start eating," he closed his binder.

"Well, Lena should be home soon so let's set the table and get ready for dinner," Stef clapped her hands.

Mariana, Callie and Jude got up, leaving their phone, book and binder behind as they followed Stef to the kitchen.

"Hey," Natalia poked at Jesus' cheek. "Jay, wake up. It's dinnertime." She poked his cheek again as she used her other hand to slightly shake his shoulders. "Jay, come on, wake up," she groaned.

"Merg," an odd sound left Jesus' mouth as he turned over, his face accidentally settling in between Natalia's breasts. He let out a sigh as he started to fall back asleep.

"Jay, wake your ass up now," Natalia shook her head. "Your head is in my boobs, we made lasagna for dinner and you're starting to drool on me," she said sternly as she smacked the back of his head.

Jesus slowly brought his head up, wiping the side of his mouth. He groaned at the bright light. "Give me a few minutes," he told his girlfriend.

"Alright but I'm helping set up for dinner," Natalia got up and walked into the kitchen.

Lena came in as Jesus got up from the couch. "Hey sweetie," she hugged her son. "What's going on?"

"We made dinner for you guys," he said simply, leaning on his mother's shoulder.

"Oof," she groaned against his weight. "Jesus, honey, you're not exactly little anymore so I can't support your weight anymore,"

"Oh!" He quickly got off of Lena. "Sorry mom, I just got up from a nap," he said.

"It's okay, honey. Just remember, you're getting older and stronger and I'm getting older and smaller," Lena laughed as she walked into the kitchen with her son.

"Hello beautiful," Stef kissed Lena on the lips. She leaned away as she yelled, "Brandon! Dinner!" to her rehearsing son upstairs. She sat at the head of the breakfast nook as she always did. "Thank you for making us dinner, kids. We appreciate it very much," she smiled at her children who were eating already.

As dinner came to a close, Brandon and Jesus took over dish duty for the night and talked amongst themselves. Mariana wanted to take a late shower so she ran up the stairs. Callie was in her room, reading the book she was reading earlier. Jude was finishing up his homework in his and Jesus' combined room.

"Natalia, sweetie," Stef grabbed the young girl's arm gently. "Can you come with us in the living room?"

Natalia swallowed nervously, knowing it was about her grounding. She followed Stef and Lena in the living room.

Stef and Lena sat on either side of her and began to speak.

"Stef and I have talked about your grounding and if we were even going to ground you," Lena started. "This is hard for us because it's not like the rest of our kids, we can actually ground them because we're their mother but with you, we're not your mother, we're more like your guardians."

"But when you accepted us as your motherly figures, that include punishment," Stef sighed. "I was honestly hoping we would have to wait a while to start the punishment stage, but none of us could've seen what happened today."

"But we've decided, you'll be grounded for three days. Tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday," Lena explained. "Your suspension is tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday."

"Since it's a small punishment," Stef winked at Natalia, subtly letting the young girl know that she was the one that made Lena relent from getting a bigger punishment. "Lena wanted to put a few more...stipulations to your grounding and suspension. Lena, love, can you explain?" She let her wife explain since she was still a bit confused about it.

"While you're grounded, we would like you to stay here for the three days. We'll also be taking your phone and laptop for the duration of the grounding," Lena said. "While you're suspended on Monday and Tuesday, we'll make sure someone drops off some schoolwork for you. We know it will be a little boring so we would like to ask you to do some chores around the house to prep it for Wednesday. Is that okay with you, sweetie?"

Natalia sighed in relief. "It's fine," she laughed. "I thought you guys were going to go worse on me. But thank you, for not going soft on me, that's what I wanted. Thanks again," she hugged Stef and Lena. "I'm going to get my laptop and pack some clothes,"

"Your grounding doesn't start until tomorrow?" Stef asked.

"I'd rather be prepared," Natalia shrugged.

"Okay honey, just make sure Jesus walks with you," Lena went into the kitchen to get her son.

Natalia waited at the door for Jesus.

"Ready?" Jesus put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yup," Natalia opened the door and wrapped an arm around his waist as they started walking down the street to her house. As they walked, she explained her grounding and her suspension to Jesus.

"That sounds like it sucks but it's also pretty cool that you're coming to stay for a few nights," Jesus unlocked her house door and walked upstairs. "So this is the only time we'll be alone?" He fake poured as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah," Natalia stood in front of him as she felt him grab on to her belt loops. "Jesus..." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Where are you going with us?"

He chuckled as he stood up. "I'm just trying to make the most of the rest of our time." He kissed her on the lips.

Natalia giggled as she pulled away. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other."

"Shut up and kiss me," Jesus smirked.

Natalia lifted her eyebrows and kissed him anyways. Her eyes shut as she felt the warmth of his lips on hers. She tilted her head for more room to kiss her boyfriend. She felt his tongue slowly run against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to give him more access and to feel his tongue against her. She felt Jesus fall down on her bed, making her fall on top of him.

They crawled up towards the pillows, their lips never breaking. Jesus ran his hands up and down Natalia's body, kissing her more feverishly as the heat from their bodies escalated. His right hand went down towards her bottom and he squeezed it gently, a smirk appearing on his face as she let out a moan.

Natalia wanted more contact so she straddled him and moaned again as she left a bulge in between her own legs. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him harder.

Jesus groaned and gave her butt another squeeze, his other hand began running up and down her thighs and her neck. He bucked his hips gently and they both let out a moan at the contact. His right hand went from her butt and slowly ran up her hip. He toyed with the hem of her shirt before putting his hand underneath it. His hand went higher and higher and then he felt the underside of her bra. He hesitated for a minute, not knowing if it was okay.

Natalia pulled away slightly, her breath shaky as she nodded. "It's okay, baby. Go ahead," she kissed him deeply as she swiveled her hips against him again. She let out a moan as she felt Jesus' cold hand squeeze her warm breast. She pulled away from him as she moaned out loud from his touch.

Jesus kissed down her jawline and her neck, sucking in some places. As he heard her moan again, he smirked, loving the effect he had on her. He bucked his hips against her once more, need more contact, more feeling of pleasure, more Natalia.

Suddenly Jesus' phone rang and they both groaned as Natalia rolled over next to Jesus on her back, trying to catch her breath.

"What, Mariana?" Jesus sounded agitated.

"I'm outside and I've been knocking for the longest! Let me in! I'm here to help pack for Natalia," she said.

"You mean pack for her?" Jesus chuckled.

"Same difference, now let me in! Finish up what you guys were doing,_ I don't want to know_, and let me in!" She hung up the phone.

Natalia was already up, fixing her hair in the vanity mirror. Jesus spun her around, holding her hips in his hand. He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Natalia laughed, knowing they weren't in love yet. They'd always say they love each other but not in the emotional way. Not just yet.

"Let's go before Mari knocks down the door," Natalia grabbed her boyfriend's hand and made her way downstairs.

**Hey guys, I decided to update early. There might be a possibility that this fic could turn into an M rated fic as Natalia and Jesus' relationship progresses. I could either make the future lemon into a one-shot or I can keep it in here. I'm leaning more towards a one-shot. But let me know what you think!**

**please read & review. and if you have any suggestions of what you want to see in the story, let me know and I'll put it in! Your suggestions actually make it here! So leave a review and tell me what you think or a suggestion! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the delay. Read end notes. **

"Let's go before Mari knocks down the door," Natalia grabbed her boyfriend's hand and made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Day two of grounding, done!" Natalia plopped on her couch/bed for the weekend. She stared at the clock which read 12:00am. "Only 24 more hours and I can text again and be in my own bed!" She laughed.

Jesus sat on the love seat, playing a video game. "What? You don't like being here?" He smirked.

"No, I love it. My bed's just super comfy and soft and wonderful!" She said.

Mariana sat on Natalia's lap and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm tired," she yawned.

"Well you should be," Natalia giggled. "You had an eventful day with Garrett," she nudged her friend as she laid her arms on Mariana's lap.

"Shh," Mariana covered Natalia's mouth with her hand. "Nobody knows about that yet. Just you and Callie," she informed her friend. "Come with me," she grabbed Natalia's hand and dragged her upstairs.

Natalia giggled as Mariana dragged her upstairs.

"Do I hear laughter? You're not supposed to be having fun," Stef tried to act sternly but failed.

Natalia laughed harder as Stef spoke to her.

Mariana pushed Natalia into her room and closed the door behind her. She took the headphones off of Callie much to her protest.

"What the heck, Mariana?" Callie turned her music off.

"I need to tell you guys about my date with Garrett," Mariana hopped up on her bed and slightly bounced. "Ask me how it went," she ordered the girls.

Natalia rolled her eyes as she smiled. "How did it go, Mari?"

Mariana smiled. "Absolutely," her smile dropped. "Horrible. He was so nice in the beginning but...I don't know. I don't think he was right for me. He started talking about his ex and what he wish he did right. And then, get this, he made me pay."

"Why would any guy do that?" Callie should her head. "That's just stupid."

"Are you ever going to go back out with him?" Natalia asked her.

"I don't know," Mariana fidgeted with her hands. "It sounded like I was just a rebound to me. I think he just broke up with his girlfriend."

"Honestly Mariana, I think he did," Callie said, grabbing her hand. "You don't deserve a guy like that."

"I just, I don't know," she shrugged. "Everyone's paired up; Moms, Nati and Jesus, Jude and his friend Connor. Hell, even Callie and Brandon have each other," she ran her hand through her hair. "I just feel like the odd girl out," she finished.

"How do you know about that?" Callie asked nervously, taking her hand away from Marianna's.

"Oh honey," Natalia waved a hand in the air. "We all know about that. At least Jesus, Mariana and I do; we're still keeping it from Jude and the moms. That's you guys' responsibility. Now, why do you feel like that, Mari?"

"How the hell-"

"You guys aren't exactly sneaky. I can hear you guys making out whenever I get up at 3 or 4 in the morning to pee," Mariana laughed.

"Well then," Callie crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled.

"Anyways," Mariana spoke again. "I dunno," she responded to Natalia's earlier question. "It's true, though. Everyone's paired up."

Callie and Natalia didn't know how to respond to Marianna.

Mariana shrugged. "Let's just go to bed," she got up.

* * *

It was Monday, Natalia's grounding was officially over, but she was in her second day of grounding. She had just finished cleaning the bathroom when she got a text.

She took off the rubber yellow gloves she had on and took her phone out of her back pocket of her cut off denim shorts.

_"Babe, I'm skipping with the guys. We're going to the movies to see that new action movie that came out last night. Wanna come? :)"_ read the text from Jesus.

Natalia bit her lip. She knew he would get in trouble, so she didn't want to go, nor did she want him to go. _"Honey, I don't think you should go. Moms will find out; you know they will. Just watch the movie after school." _She hit send and put her phone back in her pocket. She put the cleaning supplies in the closet outside of the bathroom. She jolted with surprise as her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered as she made her way downstairs.

"Nat, why don't you want to go? We're not going to get caught. We have an assembly today and then after is my gym class and we have a sub today, which means the sub will make us watch a movie." Jesus' voice was pleading. "Plus, I got Matt covering for me when they do role call in gym anyways."

"Jesus," Natalia sighed. "I just think it's a bad idea. Maybe we shouldn't test your moms' patience. Lena is still mad at me for the Kelsey thing and I wouldn't want her to get even more mad at me. Or you," she added as an afterthought.

Jesus sighed where he was at, sitting in the passenger seat of his friend's car. "Nati, are you serious? Fine, I'll stay in class," he said as he reached for the door handle.

"Oi, Jesus!" His friend yelled from the other car. "You gonna let your girl dictate your life?! Just cuz she didn't want to go, you're gonna let her take away your fun?" He shook his head as the other boys laughed at Jesus.

Feeling like he had something to prove to his friends, he got angry. "You know what? Whatever, Lexi. You're just thinking of yourself, like you always do. I'm going to the movies whether you like it or not!" He hung up the phone, feeling prideful as his boys clapped him on the back and cheered at his comment.

Natalia stared at her phone in shock. _Did he just yell at me? _She thought. Then realization same to her. "Did he just call me Lexi?" She said out loud. Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly flared with anger. She threw on some flats as she angrily grabbed her car keys from the hook. She slammed the door behind her as her phone rang again. "This better be you calling to apologize, Jesus, because I'm literally minutes away from kicking your ass," she hissed into her phone as she jammed her key into her ignition.

"Um, no?" Mariana sounded confused as she walked through the quad with Callie. "What happened? What did Jesus do?" She asked.

"I'll tell you after I'm done with your brother," Natalia hung up the phone as she drove through center city. She muttered underneath her breath as she pulled into the movie theater, her wheels screeching as they did. She jumped out of her car and stomped to the front of the theater and began impatiently tapping her foot, her eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar beanie covered head.

Guffaws and laughter could be heard from a group of boys as they walked in the doors of the theater. The voices hushed as they saw Natalia standing in anger.

"Damn, that's yours, Foster?" One of them muttered, his eyes scanning Natalia's body. He kept checking her out, his eyes repeatedly moving up and down. She wore a white crop top with words written on it, her tanned and toned stomach showing. Her denim shorts were cut off, showing her tan legs that somehow elongated her legs which was odd, considering her short stature.

Jesus nudged his friend in the stomach, his eyes ablaze with anger. No one was allowed to check out his girl. No one. He walked closer, his anger from a minute ago fueling his words. "What the hell are you doing here, Natalia?"

She raised her eyebrow at his use of her full first name and the tone of his voice. "Did you seriously forget what you called me on the phone or are you just that short-minded?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Jesus' face got red with anger as his friend laughed at Natalia's comment. "What are you talking about?" He was trying to keep his anger at bay but he was close to failing.

"You called me Lexi, you idiot," Natalia hissed at him.

He scoffed. "No I didn't,"

"I'm not deaf and it happened a few minutes ago, so I'm pretty sure you called me Lexi," she said sarcastically.

"Bro, she doesn't own you. Let her know who's the boss in the relationship," his friend from earlier patted his shoulder, clearly trying to add fuel to the fire for his entertainment.

Jesus, too masked by his anger, didn't see that it was a ploy for the boys' amusement, took his friend's words to heart. "Maybe that's because you are like her," he narrowed his eyes as he got angrier. "You're always trying to control me, just like Lexi. Newsflash, I'm not some puppy you can order around. You're acting like a complete bitch, just like Lexi. I'm surprised you two weren't related, you're so like her," he chucked darkly, feeling more prideful as his friends jeered behind him.

Natalia's face was full of complete shock and pain as the weight of his words came down on her. Tears welled in her eyes as her hand reached up and slapped him. "Screw you, Jesus," a tear fell as she pushed him and his friends out of the way as she left the movie theater.

"Attaboy!" Mitch, the friend who made the comments earlier, cheered.

Jesus bit his lip as he turned his head to see Natalia wiping tears off of her face as she ran to her car. _Did I go too far? _His anger washed away as soon as he saw her face fall. "I think I should go talk to her," he started to pull away from his friends.

"Are you stupid?" Mitch grabbed his shoulder. "She just can't take the fact that you're finally acting like the leader in the relationship. She'll learn in time," he patted Jesus' shoulder. "Let's go watch this movie!" He cheered.

Jesus nodded and threw on a fake smile, but his thoughts were with Natalia, knowing he had in fact, gone too far.

* * *

"Nati, can you pass the chicken?" Mariana asked, her hand reaching out for the plate.

"Sure," Natalia grabbed the plate and passed it to her. She took a bite of her own chicken.

"Does anyone know where Jesus is at? He hasn't called and I haven't seen him since school," Lena asked, motherly concern in her voice.

"I think he's at the movies with a group of his friends. I guess he forgot to call you," Natalia shrugged, not knowing why she was covering for him. She stared at her plate in disgust as she remember his earlier. "I just lost my appetite, Lena. I'm sorry," she pushed her plate away from her. "Can I be excused to finish the work Marianna have me today?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Stef nodded. "Go ahead," she said, knowing something wasn't right with Natalia.

"I'll be in your room, Mari," she got up and all but ran to Mariana's room.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Natalia?" Stef asked.

"No," Brandon shook his head. "She's been like that ever since we came home from school. Did she say anything to you, Mariana?" He turned his head to his sister.

"Nope," Mariana shook her head as well. "I'll ask her after dinner, though," she said.

The door suddenly opened and then shut quickly as steps could be heard shuffling through the house to the kitchen. Jesus emerged from the doorway, his eyes searching through the people sitting at the nook. "Where's Natalia?" He asked.

"Up," Stef was interrupted by her son already rushing out of the room. "stairs..." She finished. "Why do I think Jesus had something to do with this?" She sighed.

"Should we spy?" Mariana was already standing, Jude by her side, ready to rush upstairs.

"No," Lena said sternly. "Whatever it is, they will work it out by themselves." She took a bite of the chicken. "Besides," she said after she swallowed. "I have a feeling we'll be able to hear them," she pointed above them. "Mariana's room is right above here," she smiled.

The rest of the Foster family giggled quickly before quieting hearing voices coming from above them.

"Natalia, I'm sorry," Jesus barged into the room Natalia was in.

"Get out, Jesus."

"I didn't mean it. Any of it, I don't even know why I said it."

"I said get out, Jesus."

"Nati, please."

"Get out!" Natalia yelled. "Why the hell do you think you have the right to talk to me after what you said?" She stood up, moving from her sitting position on Mariana's bed.

"Please Nati, I swear I didn't mean it," he said, putting his hands on her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks gently.

She slapped his hands away. "You compared me to your ex-girlfriend and then proceeded to call me a bitch," she hissed at him.

Jesus sat on the bed in defeat, his hands running across his face. "I don't know why I said those things. My friends were laughing at me cuz they said that you were the boss in the relationship when it should be me in charge and I guess I just listened to them," he admitted.

"So you yelled at me only to impress your idiot friends?" She scoffed. "Clearly they aren't your friends if they told you to disrespect your girlfriend." She crossed her arms over her chest. "God, Jay. You made me feel like crap. I did nothing to you. I just said it wouldn't be a good idea because I knew your moms would find out and then all of a sudden, you're all 'me man, you woman' on the phone."

"I know, okay!" Jesus stood up in a burst. "I'm an ass, a jerk, an idiot, the worst boyfriend ever...you can stop me at anytime," he said to his girlfriend.

"No, keep going," Natalia smiled sarcastically.

"Please Natalia," Jesus wrapped his arms around her waist as he stared into her eyes. "I am completely sorry. I didn't mean to say any of that. My anger just got the best of me and I let my friends control my anger when you were only trying to help me. I'm so so sorry. So Natalia, please? I'm begging you. Forgive me?"

Natalia melted as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Are you going to hang out with those guys more?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." Jesus nodded. "Babe, they're my friends," he said.

She shook her head. "Not when they use you for their own pure entertainment, Jay. Friends don't do that. Especially not at the expense of your relationship."

"What? So you're going to tell me to stop hanging out with them?" Jesus asked.

"No. I'm not saying that." Natalia said. "I'm asking you to let them know that you're not going to be the butt of their jokes. And that you're not willing to risk our relationship for their amusement." She looked up at him. "I can't tell you to stop hanging out with them because they're your friends but can I at least ask that of you?"

Jesus nodded. "I'll tell them. And if they have something negative to say about that or you, then they're not worth my friendship." He said. "So is this you forgiving me?"

"For now," Natalia smiled. "Until you do something else to piss me off," she laughed.

"Hey! It won't always be me," he exclaimed.

Natalia puckered her lips. "Shut up and kiss me," she mumbled.

**I'm so sorry I didn't post last week. I had writers block and I was busy with school. I'm so sorry. Truly. I hope you guys can review and also leave me any suggestions for what you want to see happen in the storyline. Thanks for reading guys. If I get a good suggestion or a good idea, I'll post this Monday. **


	11. Chapter 11

"So is this you forgiving me?"

"For now," Natalia smiled. "Until you do something else to piss me off," she laughed.

"Hey! It won't always be me," he exclaimed.

Natalia puckered her lips. "Shut up and kiss me," she mumbled.

* * *

"I never thought I would say this but I'm actually glad to be back at school," Natalia took her shoulder bag off of her shoulder and set it on the lunch table in front of her. "I have done nothing but clean both houses all day and drive myself crazy by watching soap operas." She shook her head. "If that's the life of a housewife, then I definately do NOT want that," she chuckled.

"While you're happy to be here, I want nothing more to go home," Mariana put her head in her hands. "I'm so tired of school. Thankfully Easter break is only a week away." She sighed.

Natalia rubbed her back. "Then after that, it'll be spring break," she nudged, trying to cheer her best friend up.

"Oh, I can't wait until spring break!" Mariana cheered up. "I'll be spending all my days at the beach, scouring for boys and working on my tan," she did a small dance in her seat.

"See, you just have to look on the bright side," Natalia laughed.

"Natalia! Mariana! You have to come quick!" Callie sounded out of breath. "Jesus is about to get in a fight!"

Natalia shot up, leaving her shoulder bag on the table as she ran out out the room, following Callie. She turned and saw Mariana and the few students in the cafeteria rushing after her. She saw Jesus arguing with Mitch, the guy from Monday.

"C'mon, Foster! Don't let some bitch control you!" Mitch was chuckling, not being fazed by Jesus' anger. "Obviously she told you to say this to me. Don't let her control you." He crossed his arms over his chest, an amused smirk on his face.

"First of all, she's not a bitch and second, you're the one controlling me, not her!" Jesus was struggling against Brandon's arms, clearing wanting to attack Mitch.

"She's clearly a bitch if she's telling you to blow off her friends."

Natalia was furious at Mitch's words, so she stepped forward, pushing herself in between her boyfriend and Mitch. "Okay, I did not tell him to blow you guys off. I just asked him to tell you guys to have at least an ounce of respect for me because clearly you don't have any." Her hands shook at her sides. Yeah, Jesus and I definitely need a stronger dose of our medication, she thought.

"You don't have any respect for me or any woman; you're calling me a bitch left and right and you're telling your pathetic friends that the man is the leader in the relationship. Mitch, it's the 21st century, not the 1900s, women don't need to serve anyone. A relationship is 50/50, not whatever the hell you think it is. I can see why all your ex-girlfriends dumped you within a few days of dating you," she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're honestly replusive."

The crowd was cheering at Natalia's small declaration.

Mitch was furious. He looked around to see all of his friends laughing at him and pointing at him. He saw the crowd also laughing at him, happy that he was finally getting what he deserved. He was livid. I'm not going to let some bitch ridicule me. He rushed towards Natalia, lifting a fist and slamming it into her face. "Bitch," he muttered as his fist fell back against his side.

Natalia stood, watching Mitch take in everyone's reaction. She bit her lip._ I think I've gone too far_. She opened her mouth to apologize when she felt a heavy force slam into the side of her face. Her head turned at the force of the punch and she felt the pain beginning to rush towards her face as she tasted a rust-like liquid in her mouth. She grabbed at her face and with her other hand as she brought her hand to her lip and nose, pulling her hand back when she felt liquid. She opened her eyes to see a small puddle of scarlett red liquid on the tips of her fingers and in the middle of her palm. "Oh my God..." she whispered. "You punched me," she said in fear. She didn't want to look up at Mitch, for fear that he would hit her again.

The crowd, the Foster family included, stared in shock as they saw Mitch reach his hand behind to punch Natalia again.

Brandon, in a rush of anger, went behind Mitch and grabbed his fist, twisting his arm behind Mitch's back, in a way that his mother and father both taught him. He grit his teeth as Mitch struggled against him. "Get Natalia to the nurse," he grunted, losing grip of Mitch. He felt Mitch struggle less as some of Brandon's friends helped restrain Mitch. "Let's take him to Lena's office," he ordered.

"Wait," Mariana's voice made him stop. She walked towards them and stood in front of Mitch. She reached her hand up across her chest and slapped him with the back of her hand. "That's for hitting my best friend, pig." She spat at him before going to Natalia's side.

"Let's go," Brandon said, walking forward and using his knees to push Mitch forward. He saw someone join him at his side. "Jesus, go with the girls. Natalia needs you right now. I've got this," Brandon shook his head as Jesus didn't move. "Go, Jesus. Trust me." Brandon sighed in relief as his adoptive brother was doing as he said. They slowly reached Lena's office and Brandon threw Mitch in.

"What is going on here?" Lena got up from her desk as she walked to let Mitch up.

"Don't help him up, Lena," Brandon said in disgust. "He punched Natalia in the face."

Lena's face was filled with shock. Her face turned stern as she realized that she had to be a Vice-Principal now, not a concerned mother who wanted nothing more than to console Natalia. "Explain. Now."

* * *

"Ouch," Natalia winced at the anti-bacterial cream that the nurse just applied on her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, honey," the nurse spoke as she dabbed at the open wound. "Just a little bit more and it'll be all done," she put down the cotton ball and picked up a small bandage.

"It looked like he managed to punch you twice," Mariana winced with her friend as she looked at the wound.

"He had a ring on his pinky and it cut my lip." Natalia felt the cold bandage go on her eyebrow. "I think the punch just cut my eyebrow. Am I going to have a swollen lip?" She turned to the nurse.

"Just for tomorrow, honey," the nurse grabbed another cotton ball. "I need to wipe away all of the blood from your lip. But I won't be using any of the anti-bacterial cream on it." She began to wipe Natalia's bottom lip. "How's your nose?" She asked.

Natalia took out the rolled up tissue out from her left nostril. "It's only a little bit of blood so I think it's okay now," she said.

"Are you in pain?" Mariana asked, sitting next to her best friend, holding her hand.

"Not really," Natalia said honestly. "It's just a numb feeling now. It occasionally throbs but other than that, it's okay. At least until tomorrow." She sighed. She looked at Jesus who was sitting by the door in silence, his head down. Sighing again, Natalia took out her phone and texted Jesus. _Are you okay?_

Jesus took his phone out of his pocket. He typed out his reply. _I didn't protect you. I'm supposed to protect you. I stood there as he punched you. I could've stopped him._

Natalia rolled her eyes as she saw his answer. _It all happened so fast. I don't blame you at all. No one thought he was going to hit me. Baby, I don't blame you. _She wrote again to reassure him.

_I still should've stopped him._

_Jesus, stop it! He hit me so fast that I didn't even know I was hit until I saw the blood on my hand. One minute, I was saying he was repulsive and the next second, I had blood dripping from my face. No one could've done anything to stop it. Please. I don't want you blaming yourself. I'm just glad you're with me now._

"Okay honey," the nurse put a bandage on her lip. "You're all done. When you get home today, put an ice pack on it if it still hurts a bit." She took out a note pad and wrote a pass for them. "Miss Adams wants to see you three in her office." She tore out the pass and handed it to Mariana.

"Thanks Nurse Jackie," Natalia said.

"No problem, sweetie."

The three teens got up and began to walk to Lena's office. Jesus took Natalia's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. The bell rang, dismissing students to their next class. As Natalia walked, she noticed the students staring at her face.

Feeling annoyed, Natalia rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have cuts on my face. Stay tuned until tomorrow and I'll have bruises on my face." She sped up, wanting to get to Lena's office.

Jesus chuckled. "At least you're still in your joking mood," he rubbed his thumb on the back of Natalia's hand.

"Well, everyone's waiting for me to break down crying and I don't want to give them that satisfaction so I'm just gonna laugh it all away," Natalia shrugged.

"And that's a good place to take it," Mariana smiled. "I'm going to get your backpack. You left it in the cafeteria, I'll meet you in mom's office." She turned around and made her way outside.

"I'm really so-"

"Don't say it. You don't need to be sorry for anything," Natalia looked at Jesus. "It's not your fault, please believe me. I'm the one who confronted him and said the things to set him off, not you. Please honey, I don't want you to blame yourself," she rubbed his hand with her own.

Jesus sighed as they reached his mom's office. He lifted his hand to knock on her door.

"Come in," Lena's hectic sounding voice came through the door. "And close the door behind you."

The young teens entered her office and saw Lena with papers stung all around her desk and her hands in her hair.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jesus reached out to his mother, worry written on his face.

"I'm not sure, honey." Lena looked down at the file opened on her desk. "Where's Natalia?" She looked up.

Natalia stepped to the side and slowly looked up at Lena.

"Oh sweetie," Lena's face softened. She walked around her desk and brought Natalia in a fierce hug. Her hand smoothed down her straight hair, trying to calm herself down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, as good as I can be," Natalia shrugged. "Nurse Jackie can't give me any pain-medication because I'm still underage so my face still hurts a little bit but other than that, I'm okay," she sat in the seat in front of Lena.

Lena walked over to her son and hugged him tightly as well. She grabbed his face in her hands as well, checking it for any cuts or bruises. "Mitch didn't hit you?"

Jesus shook his head at his mother as he sat next to Natalia and waited for his mother to sit at her desk. "He wanted to, but he didn't get the chance," he said.

"Okay," Lena sighed, putting her head in her hands as she sat in her chair. "Mitch gave me his side of the story, now I need yours." Lena brought out a paper and pen, ready to write their account of the story. "Jesus, you may start," she gestured for him to begin.

Jesus took a breath before he began to speak, "I was walking to lunch and I saw Mitch; I wanted to talk to him and tell him that if he didn't respect Natalia or our relationship, that I'm not gonna hang out with them anymore."

Jesus continued to speak until his side of the story was told. Mariana came in as he finished.

"You're right on time, Mariana," Lena spoke as she took out a new piece of paper to write on. "I need your side of the story," she uncapped her pen.

"Natalia and I were sitting in the cafe, and then Callie came in..." Mariana began.

"And then he punched me," Natalia finished her side of the story, shrugging as she said it. "He was going to punch me again but Brandon restrained him and he took Mitch to your office," she left out the part that Mariana slapped him. Jesus, Mariana and Natalia agreed, to keep Mariana out of trouble, that they wouldn't mention it.

Lena sighed. "Mitch will be getting two weeks of suspension. It's up to you, Natalia, if you want to press charges," she informed the young girl. "You may sign yourself out to go home, if you'd like," she offered.

Natalia shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Everyone knows what happened and my face will be worse tomorrow, so I can deal with it," she said.

"Alright," Lena sighed again. "I haven't told Stef yet; I'm not exactly sure how to without her coming here and attempting to arrest Mitch herself," she looked at the kids. "You're dismissed," she said, taking on her Vice-Principal role.

* * *

"Guys, I'm home!" Stef opened the door to her house and called out to her family. She took off her police vest that she always wore and set it on the coat rack next to the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as no one responded back to her. "Guys? Lena, honey?" She walked into the living room and saw no one. "B? Jesus? Mariana?" She walked into the kitchen and saw no one there too. "What the hell is going on?" She said aloud. "Callie? Jude? Natalia?" She reached the stairs and set one foot on the stairs and then stopped moving when she heard voices.

"No amount of make-up is going to cover all of this up, Mariana," Stef heard Natalia hiss from upstairs.

"Shh, we don't want mom to hear you, Nat," Jesus shushed her.

"We have literally less than 30 seconds guys," Callie had a worried voice.

"And you guys have 30 seconds before I charge up there and find out what's going on," Stef yelled.

"Honey, before you see Natalia, please don't overreact. Just let us explain," Lena spoke from the top of the stairs.

"25..." Stef crossed her arms over her chest and took another step up the stairs.

"Why don't I explain it first?" Brandon spoke, coming closer near Lena.

"No, just let her see it. I don't know why you guys are trying to cover it up," Natalia sounded annoyed. "She's going to find out anyways."

"19..." Stef took two more steps.

"Maybe we should just listen to Natalia," Jude's innocent voice spoke.

"Yes! Let's!" Natalia agreed with Jude.

"15..." Stef was halfway up the stairs.

Lena came downstairs and grabbed her wife's hand. "Come sit with me," she dragged Stef to the living room and sat her down.

"Lena, sweetie," Stef spoke sweetly, holding her partner's hand in both of hers. "What the hell is going on?" Her voice took a sharp tone.

"You'll see, mom," Brandon came downstairs next and took a seat next to his mother. He took her hand in his.

Lena saw the look in Brandon's face as she grabbed her wife's other hand.

Stef noticed her wife and her son take her hands. "Why does it feel like you guys are restraining me?"

"Uh..." Brandon looked around for something to say.

"Just relax and remember to relax when you see Natalia," Callie came downstairs and sat in the reclining chair.

"I honestly don't think Stef'll react the way you guys think she will," Jude hopped down a few steps, smiled at Stef and sat next to his sister in the reclining chair. "Hi Stef," he waved at her.

"Hi sweetie," Stef said in a skeptical voice. "Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"You'll see in a few seconds," Mariana came downstairs. "Please don't overreact even though I think you should but Natalia doesn't seem to agree with me," she sat on the floor on front of Brandon, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Obviously this has something to do with Natalia. Can someone tell me what is going on?" Stef asked, her face fell as realization came over her. "Oh my god," she let go of Brandon's and Lena's hands as her face fell into her free hands. "Natalia's pregnant, isn't she?" She looked at everyone in the room. "That's what you guys are trying to hide, aren't you? Oh my god," she repeated.

"Honestly, Stef," Natalia's voice came from the top of the steps. "Don't you have faith in me? No, let me go, Jesus. For god's sake, she thinks I'm pregnant," she stomped down the stairs and walked into the living room. Her cut up and bruising face came into the light. "I'm not pregnant," she glared at Jesus as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, coming from the stairs behind her.

"Sweetie," Stef stood up and walked over to Natalia, grabbing her face. "What happened?" She turned Natalia's face, seeing the cuts and bruises. Her tone of voice changed, "who did this to you?"

"That's where we need you to sit, mom," Jesus told Stef. He sat her down and launched into the story.

As Jesus finished, Natalia spoke up. "But I don't want you to press charges."

"Like hell, you're not! That's assault!" Stef got up from the couch and began pacing. "He deserves to rot in jail for what he did! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw him in jail!"

"Because it was my fault!" Natalia yelled. "I antagonized him! It always is my fault. It was my fault Mitch hit me and it was my fault Jason hit me too! It's always my fault," she repeated.

Silence creeped up in the house.

"Who's Jason, sweetie?" Lena asked softly.

Natalia's eyes scanned at the concerned people in the room. She looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "My ex-boyfriend," she whispered.

"Wait a minute," Mariana spoke. "You had an ex-boyfriend...who hit you?"


	12. Chapter 12

"My ex-boyfriend," Natalia whispered.

"Wait a minute," Mariana spoke. "You had an ex-boyfriend...who hit you?"

* * *

Natalia sighed. "I really didn't want to delve into this," she said.

"Yeah, well now you have to. So spill," Callie, ever the blatant one, said.

Natalia sighed. "There's not much to say; Jason was my ex, he used to hit me. It was my fault anyways," she shrugged. "I antagonized him." She looked up at the family. "I'm not effected about it now, I mean, clearly since I'm with Jesus and I have no bad memories of it."

The Foster family looked at each other.

"Honey, I think you did," Lena sat down next to her.

"Give me that bastard's number and I'll get him and Mitch a jail-mate that likes pretty boys," Stef crossed her legs.

"I'm fine," Natalia stressed the last word. "I've gone to therapy. I have a restraining order against Jason; I'm fine," she repeated, fidgeting with her nails.

Jesus narrowed his eyes. "No, you're not," he said. "You play with your nails when you're lying and/or nervous."

"No, I don't," she continued to play with her nails.

Jesus gave her an exasperated look.

"Okay, okay, fine," Natalia threw her hands up in defense. "Maybe I do do that, but honestly, I'm fine," she sat on her hands discreetly. "See? I'm not playing with my nails," she smiled with her lips.

"Nope," Jesus shook his head. "Natalia idiosyncrasy number two; you smile with your lips when you're faking something," he smiled at his accuracy.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I'm fine," she tried her best to look convincing.

"Honey, you look like you're dying," Mariana grabbed her hand. "Just tell us."

Natalia sighed. "Jason and I were dating for about a year and two months and six months into the relationship, he started beating me. He never hit my face because he knew people would be able to see the bruises. One day, I came over and I made him dinner. I guess it wasn't to his liking because he went crazy and beat me really bad," her eyes shut at the memories. "He threw me on the floor and kicked me everywhere, he literally fought me like I was a grown man. He kicked my face, stomped on my head. He kicked me in the stomach, in the back and then he would repeat it, going back up to my face again.

When his feet got tired, he used his fists to punch me and then the beating went on for two hours until I passed out. After that, I honestly don't know if he kept beating me or if he stopped. But anyways," she let out a shaky sigh. "When I woke up, it was 3AM and he was sleeping. I snuck out of his house and eventually made my way home and thankfully my mom was still at work. But she checked up on me later that morning and saw all the blood, bruises and cuts. She went ballistic, she called the cops, got us a court date and he spent two months in jail. When he got out, my mom helped me file a restraining order against him. I got therapy after that and I'm good." She finished.

"You're not, honey," Lena spoke. "You may not fear getting beat in a relationship anymore, but you still think that when you do get hit, you deserve it; which isn't true," she shook her head.

Natalia shrugged. "I guess. Can we please stop talking about it?" She asked the Foster family. "I don't really like to talk about it. I'll just get a restraining order against Mitch in the morning."

"That's fine, honey." Stef finally nodded.

"I'll walk you home," Jesus spoke, sensing that Natalia was uncomfortable.

Natalia was relived. She was grateful that Jesus knew her so well; enough to know that she wanted to go home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thank you guys for everything," she said honestly. She took Jesus' outstretched hand.

"Jesus?" Stef said just as Jesus opened the door.

"Yeah, mom?" He asked.

"I would feel more comfortable if someone were there to take care of Natalia. If it's okay, can you and Mariana sleep over tonight? Just so I know she'll be okay?" Stef asked.

"Stef, I'll be fine," Natalia tried to argue.

"No honey," Lena said, standing up. "I agree. Usually we would never let Jesus sleep over, but I would feel safer if someone was there for you tonight. Just as long as Jesus sleeps in the spare room and Mariana sleeps with you in your room," she said sternly.

"Yeah, of course," Natalia nodded. "I'll wait while you guys pack up," she nodded towards the twins who were already on their way upstairs.

Callie walked up to Natalia. "If you ever want to talk about Jason or Mitch...come talk to me. You know my past with Liam and it could help if we vented to each other. I know I need someone I can relate too, if that's okay?"

Natalia smiled. "Yeah, it's fine," she gave Callie a hug. "Thank you. And I'll let you know if I need to talk. And I'll be here when you want to talk," she let go of her.

"Ditto," Callie smiled and walked upstairs.

"Brandon, wait," Natalia grabbed Brandon's arm before he went upstairs.

"What's up, Nat?" He asked.

"I just want to say thank you," she looked down. "If you hadn't stepped in when you did, Mitch would've hit me again. So thanks. It really meant a lot." She looked up back at Brandon.

"Anytime, Nat," he leaned down and gave her a hug and a brotherly kiss on the head.

"Jude, c'mere," Natalia gestured for the small boy to come to her. "I want to thank you for taking my side on the Stef situation. And if you ever need help with your...nail polish," she winked at him, hoping he knew what she was implying. "I have tons of colors that would look nice on you," she smiled.

Jude beamed and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for understanding. And if I have any questions about my...nail polish," he said, referring to his sexuality and his confusion about it. "I'll come to you." He squeezed her one more time and let go. "Bye Nat," he smiled and skipped upstairs.

"Ready to go?" Mariana locked arms with Natalia.

"Yup," she smiled back at the female twin. They walked out of the front door with Jesus trailing behind them. She stopped in front of Lena and hugged her.

"Thank you for being so reasonable about today and for defending me," Natalia told her, speaking on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, we'll always be here to protect you," Lena whispered in her hair and released her from her hold.

Stef hugged Natalia next. "I really want to hunt Mitch and Jason down but I won't for you," she leaned back and held Natalia's shoulders. "I just decided this, but starting soon, I'm enrolling you and the other girls in self-defense classes," she looked over at her other daughter, Mariana. "I'm not gonna let anything else happen to any of you," she promised.

Natalia smiled. "Thanks Stef. That's a great idea," she stepped aside to let Jesus and Mariana say their goodbyes to their moms.

"You sure you okay, Nati?" Mariana asked as they walked towards Natalia's house.

"Honestly yeah," Natalia nodded. "The past is in the past for a reason, right? I'm over what happened with Jason. And with Mitch? I'll just be glad when I get that restraining order against him. I heard he's getting expelled," she said.

"He is," Jesus spoke. "Mom said that this isn't the first time Mitch has hit someone. He has a history of assaulting people in school so they're going to expel him because they're worried he might be a threat to the school."

"That's good," Mariana nodded.

"I hope that slap you gave him left a bruise," Natalia giggled at the memory of little Mariana slapping huge Mitch.

The twins laughed.

"I couldn't let him get away with punching my best friend," Mariana laughed.

"I don't know, maybe you don't even need the self-defense classes," Natalia punched the air. "Miss Mayweather," she winked as they got to her front door. She grabbed her key and unlocked the door.

"Can we order some Chinese? I'm starving," Jesus rubbed his grumbling stomach.

"Yeah, get our usual but get me a side of chicken wings, pleaaaaase?" Natalia smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, baby," he smiled, leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Tank ju," Natalia said in a funny accent, walking into her kitchen and searching for some painkillers.

"If you want Jesus to sleep with you in your room, I won't mind," Mariana said, following her there.

"No, I'd rather sleep with you," Natalia popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed it dry.

Mariana raised a playful eyebrow. "I mean, if you want me, Cortez, just say it," she winked at her.

Natalia laughed. "You know what I meant," she pushed her friend's shoulder playfully.

Mariana giggled. "I know."

A few hours later, the three teenagers were eating some ice cream that Natalia had in her freezer, their Chinese food all finished.

Mariana collected their bowls. "After I do the dishes, I'm gonna go upstairs to shower, is that okay?" She said, holding the bowls.

"Yeah, but let us do the dishes. You just shower," Natalia offered.

"Can I use your shampoo and conditioner?" Mariana asked, holding on to the railing.

"Yeah, go ahead," Natalia's eyes focused on the television in front of her.

Mariana nodded as she hopped upstairs.

"Honey," Natalia started.

"Yes?" Jesus turned to face her.

"Why are you scared to touch me?" She asked him. She noticed that he would only hug her hand. It seemed like he was afraid to even hug her since today. "Is it because I revealed my past with Jason and you're scared to bring back that pain in me?" She knew she was right by the way Jesus looked away.

"No-"

"Jesus, don't lie to me."

Jesus sighed. "Fine," he faced her again. "I just don't want to trigger anything," he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I don't want to hurt you," he looked away again.

Natalia stood up and sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "First, I need you to look at me," she grabbed his face and turned it so that it was facing hers. "And baby, I know you won't hurt me. You could never hurt someone intentionally unless you're protecting your family," she laid her head down on her chest. "I trust you. I trust you not to hurt me, not to touch me in anyway that I don't want. I trust you completely," she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

Jesus stared into her dark brown eyes. He believed her; that she trusted him not to hurt her. He felt his heart swell with emotion. "And I trust you completely as well," he grabbed her chin with his index finger and connected their lips. He moved his hand to the back of her head and turned his head, gaining more access to Natalia's lips.

Natalia brought their bodies closer, her hands wrapping themselves in his brown locks. She felt his tongue poke between her lips and she opened her mouth to grant him access. As their tongues roped around each other, Natalia dropped one of her hands to his shirt, grasping it in her hands, trying to lift it off of his body.

Jesus moved his hands down to her butt and grabbed it, groaning as he did. He felt Natalia tugging at his shirt again and he reluctantly pulled away as he peeled off his shirt. He lifted up Natalia's shirt up to the bottom of her breasts, kissing her again as he grasped her middle, trying to feel as much of her skin as possible.

Natalia took the hint and took off her shirt as well, throwing it on the ground with Jesus' shirt. She moaned as she felt Jesus' lips on her neck. "Jay," she moaned again.

Jesus continued to nibble on her neck, kissing down her neck and towards her shoulder, his hand moving her bra strap lower and lower until it was hanging on her forearm. He did the same to the other side as he kept sucking on her neck.

Natalia grabbed his head and brought him back to her lips, her tongue making it's way back to the familiar territory of Jesus' mouth. Her hips involuntarily rolling against his. Her moan echoed his groan as she continued to do it over and over again, feeling her pleasure rise.

"Natalia," he groaned, holding on to her hips so she can keep moving. He groaned as she went faster, his pleasure rising along with hers. "Oh God," he groaned, almost at his peak. He heard the shower stop as he groaned, but this time in frustration. "Natalia, baby, stop," he tried to stop her hips.

"Jesus," she moaned as she tried to move his hands away. She felt him grip tighter as he planted his feet on the ground. She reluctantly stopped. "Why are you stopping?" She gasped, her energy draining as her adrenaline drained with it.

"The shower just stopped, that's why," he held her waist with one arm as he leaned down and grabbed their shirts with his other hand. "Put your shirt back on," he gave her shirt to his as he threw his on. "We can continue this other time," he kissed her lips.

Natalia put her shirt back on as she got off of his lap. "We always seem to have to continue things another time," she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jesus chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "We will, baby, we will," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Mariana came downstairs, ruffling her hair as she towel-dried her hair. "The shower is all yours-" she laughed as she saw Natalia and Jesus' ruffled hair. "You guys are so obvious," she laughed again as she saw their confused faces. "Nati, your shirt is inside out," she pointed to her shirt's tag sticking out from her chest. "And backwards," she shook her head, smiling.

"I'll use the downstairs shower," Jesus jumped up.

"I'll shower upstairs," Natalia stood up too.

"Wouldn't someone have to have cold water because both showers can't both use hot water?" Mariana asked.

"Uh," Jesus rubbed the back of his neck. "I kinda need a cold shower anyways," he said.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that," Mariana grimaced. "I'll do the dishes that you guys clearly didn't do," she rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

After their showers, Natalia and Jesus were in their pajamas and currently in Natalia's room, watching television, laying down. Jesus was in the middle, his arm protectively around his sister's shoulder and his other arm around Natalia's waist as she laid on his chest.

Natalia yawned as her hand reached up to cover her mouth as she tried to hide it.

"I saw that; that means it's time for bed," Jesus poked her nose as he shifted, gently dropping his sister's and girlfriend's body on the bed. He tucked them in as he smiled down on them. He walked over to Mariana's side of the bed and kissed her forehead. "Night sis," he smiled.

"Night Jesus," she smiled back at him.

Jesus walked over to Natalia's side, smiling as he saw her drifting asleep. "Good night, baby," he kissed her lips.

"G'night, Jesus," she reached her arms up for a hug. She slightly smiled as he hugged her. "Love you," she mumbled as she felt sleep overtake her.

"Love you too," Jesus said as he walked out of the room, turning off the bedroom light as he did.

* * *

Mariana was sleeping when she slowly woke up, hearing a voice speaking. She looked at the digital clock that read 4AM. She pretended not to be awake as she heard the voice speak.

"I want you to leave me the hell alone, Jason," Natalia hissed into her cell phone. "I'm finally happy now. Just leave me alone. You can't get near me; you'll get arrested,"

Mariana heard a husky voice chuckle darkly through the phone as she gaped.

"When your mom died, that restraining order was gone. I can come near you anytime I want now," the voice chuckled again. "I can't wait to see you again, baby. I'll probably have to knock some sense into you again since you've seemed to find another boy to replace me. Or should I just beat _him_ this time?"

"You leave my boyfriend out of this. Stop calling me or I'll call the cops and get another restraining order," Natalia's voice was shaky; she was scared.

"You have a nice house, Natalia," the male voice said. "I'm sure I'll be able to see inside very soon. I'll see you later, love." He hung up.

Natalia sighed as tears fell from her eyes. She tried to lay back down without making any movement possible.

Mariana was shaking on the inside. _How the hell does he know her number? He knows where Nati lives, where her house is! Oh my God._ Mariana's thoughts were everywhere. _What the hell do I do?_ She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Mariana was shaking on the inside. _How the hell does he know her number? He knows where Nati lives, where her house is! Oh my God. Mariana's thoughts were everywhere. What the hell do I do?_ She thought.

* * *

A phone alarm blared loudly as the girls groaned.

Natalia grabbed her phone and threw it on the phone, groaning when it didn't shut off the noise. "Mari...it's yours! Shut it off!"

Mariana reached over on the bedside table on her side and shut her phone's alarm off. "Do we have to go to school?" She groaned.

"I don't want to, but we'll have to," Natalia sat up and touched her face. "Is my face swollen?" She looked at Mariana with a hesitant look on her face.

Mariana grimaced. "Do you want my honest answer or a lie?"

"I'd rather you be honest, Mari."

"Then yeah, it's really swollen," Mariana said. "Mom said you don't have to go if you don't want to go."

Natalia shook her head. "Nope, I'm going. Screw what everyone'll say," she stood up from the bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll cook breakfast for you guys," she smiled as she grabbed a robe and a towel.

"Okay," Mariana smiled and nodded, waiting until Natalia was in the shower before getting up and running to the guest room that Jesus was sleeping in. "Jesus, wake up," she smacked his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jesus' voice was groggy, his eyes slowly opening.

"I think Jason is back," Mariana bit her lip, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Who's Jason?" Jesus sounded confused, his eyebrows furrowing. The sleep slowly fading from his body. His eyes widened as he sat up quickly. "How do you know?"

"I heard Natalia on the phone last night, Jesus," Mariana was shaking with fear. "He knows where she lives, he has her number and he knows Natalia's with you, he sounded so scary, Jesus. He threatened to beat her again for dating you and then he threatened to beat you," she said, looking up at her big brother.

"Hey, don't worry," Jesus grabbed his sister and hugged her tightly. "I'll tell mom when we get to school and I'll protect you guys. Natalia and you," he put his head on top of hers. "He's not going to do anything to anyone, not if I have anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" Natalia came in, wearing a high-low floral dress with a jean jacket hanging from her arm.

"Um, Jesus was talking about the game on Friday," Mariana improvised. "He wants to win the entire game by himself," she rolled her eyes. "Even though he sucks at Volleyball," she laughed.

Natalia shook her head. "Don't worry, Jay. I think you're amazing at Volleyball no matter what your sister says," she smiled. "I'll be making breakfast while you guys shower," she walked away, hopping downstairs as she hummed.

"Mariana, I want you to call moms and tell them exactly what you heard, okay?" Jesus grabbed her shoulders. "Do it now, and I'll try to get Natalia to tell me," he stood up and grabbed his clothes for the school day.

Mariana nodded and ran to Natalia's bedroom, grabbing her phone. She dialed Stef's number, knowing she would immediately get a restraining order working.

"What's up, honey?" Stef's cheery voice rang through the phone.

"That ex that Natalia was talking about? Jason? Yeah, he's back," Mariana wasted no time on pleasantries. "And he's threatening to beat her and Jesus and we need you to work on a restraining order," she talked fast.

"Hold on, sweetie, how do you know that?"

"He called her," Mariana said. "Last night, I don't know how he got her number, but he's threatening her," she stood up and walked to the bathroom. "I told Jesus and he's going to try to get it out of her; he told me to tell you to get another restraining order against him."

Stef huffed. "Okay, I'm going into work now. I'll need Natalia to come down to the station and explain the need for the restraining order."

"Mariana, Natalia's gone!" Jesus rushed into the room.

"What?" Mariana had a chill run down her spine. "Where did she go?"

"What's going on?" Stef yelled through the phone.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling she went to meet Jason," Jesus bit his lip.

"Why would she do that?"

"To end things. Because he threatened me. I know Nati, she wouldn't have gone if she didn't want to protect me or our family." Jesus said.

Mariana realized her mother was yelling at her over the phone to ask her what was wrong. "Natalia's gone to meet Jason," and with that she hung up.

* * *

Natalia was shaking as she drove and she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. "I can do this," she tried to convince herself. "I'm just going to end it all, that's it." She jumped as her phone rang. She parked on the side of the road to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm at a private part of the beach. You'll see me as you park in your school's parking lot. I'll be waiting," Jason's familiar husky voice chuckled.

Natalia got chills hearing his voice. She wouldn't lie to herself, she missed him. When they had their good times, it was amazing but when he started beating her, it went all downhill. She parked her car in her usual parking spot next to Lena's official parking spot. She turned her phone off and left it in the car. She got out of her car and saw a small figure in the distance. She breathed in deeply as she walked towards it.

Jason saw a black van park at the school and he knew it was Natalia and a grin grew on his face. He thought about walking towards her but didn't. He would let her come to him.

* * *

The entire Foster family was at their home, faces contorted with worry. Jesus was sitting on the couch, his leg rapidly shaking because of his forgotten consumption of his pill. Mariana was pacing and trying to not bite her nails. Lena was sitting on the love seat with her hand on her forehead, trying to have a positive mind.

"Her phone is off," Brandon threw his phone on the coffee table in frustration.

"I want you to put out a BOLO on a 2003 black Jeep Liberty. Teenage girl, 16. Possibly meeting her abusive ex-boyfriend," Stef was on the phone with her captain. "License plate Adam-six-nine-Charlie..." Stef continued to spell out Natalia's license plate.

"What's a BOLO?" Jude looked up at Callie who had her arm around his shoulder.

"It means Be On the Lookout," Callie said. "They're telling the cops to look for that car."

"So if they find the car, they find Nattie." Jude nodded, understanding the police code now.

"I want to be on scene when they find the BOLO," Stef asked her captain.

"No, Foster," the captain said. "We can't risk retaliation. You're too close to Natalia. It could cause another investigation from IA if something goes down," she sighed.

"I won't go to the boy. I just want to be there for Natalia," Stef said. "She doesn't trust people easily, especially people she doesn't know. Please captain," she begged.

The captain sighed. "Alright, Foster, I'll allow it."

"Thank you," Stef sighed in relief.

"I'll call you if we find the car," the captain hung up.

"Can we go with you?" The twins stood up.

"No," Lena said sternly.

"Why not?" Jesus struggled to keep his emotions at bay.

"Love, you haven't taken your pill today. We all know you'll go after Jason on sight and we don't need that," Stef sat next to her son and rested her hand on his leg, trying to stop his leg from shaking.

He groaned, but said nothing, knowing his mother was right.

* * *

"Long time no see, Tati," Jason said Natalia's old nickname, watching her walk up to him.

"Don't call me that," she grimaced.

"Why? You always loved when I called you that," he took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

Natalia moved her head to the side, trying to avoid his touch. "Exactly, loved. Past tense. I hate it now," she said confidently, trying not to be scared.

"Seems like you're not scared of me anymore," Jason smirked.

"Let's get to the point here, what do you want from me so that you'll leave my family alone?" Natalia crossed her arms over her chest.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. He leaned into her and whispered, "you."

Natalia shivered unconsciously._ I can't let him get to me. He doesn't want me, he wants to beat me_. "Well you can't have me."

"And why not?"

"Because if you really wanted me, you wouldn't have beat me almost our entire relationship."

"You know I didn't mean to, you just didn't listen. If you did things right, I wouldn't have to beat you," Jason rubbed his hands up and down Natalia's arms.

Natalia pushed him away from her. "You beat me everyday and the last time, you almost beat me to death; clearly I didn't deserve any of that and I know that now. I wasted my time here." She turned to walk away.

Jason grabbed her arm tightly. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Ow, Jason, you're hurting me!"

"Well you must be used to it, if you have that huge cut on your lip!"

Natalia froze up.

"You have a swollen lip, a cut on said lip and a huge cut on your eyebrow," Jason said softly. He loosened his grip on her arm and brought her close to him. He put a hand on her cheek and rubbed her swollen lip. "What happened, Tati? Who did this to you?" He whispered.

Natalia shook her head and looked down. "It doesn't matter."

"Baby, it matters to me. Please?" He shifted his head to look at her.

"Some kid at school. I was standing up for myself and he punched me."

"What? Why would anyone hit you?!" Jason was shocked.

"Are you kidding me?! You! You are someone who would hit me! Everyday! 'A few punches a day, teaches a woman to stay', that's what you always said!" Natalia pushed him away again.

"That's in the past, Tati. I've gone to therapy, I take my anger out on other things; not people, especially women." Jason pleaded.

"Oh, that's bull and you know that!" She yelled at him.

Jason's brown eyes grew dark and he struggled to keep his anger at bay. He clenched his fists and breathed deeply. "If me controlling my anger right now can prove anything, it's proven that I've changed. Just give me another chance," he hugged her and gently put her head to his chest.

Natalia shut her eyes, her hands grasping his shirt. "I've given you so many chances, Jason. So many," she whispered. "I loved you so much that I would take the beatings but that last time..." She winced at the memory. "That last time was it, Jason. And I can't go through that again."

Jason was about to protest but Natalia continued.

"Even if what you've said is true and you don't want to abuse anyone anymore, I can't be stuck in that phase; where I'm worried that if I do something wrong, anything, that you'll beat me," she looked up at him. "I miss you, I'm not going to lie. But I miss the old you, the one who treated me amazing, who wouldn't ever think about hitting me, but that's not you anymore...and we both know that." She admitted. "I've moved on...and it's time that you do too," she slowly released herself from his hug.

Jason closed his eyes. "Please don't do this, Tati...please," he grabbed her hand before she could take it away.

"I love you," she said, squeezing his hand. "I always will. But I love me enough to not endure another tumultuous relationship." Natalia let go of his hand. She leaned in, put a hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek.

Jason leaned into her lips, savoring the moment. "Can we at least be friends?"

Natalia sighed. "I'll think about it. But don't hold your breath." She held her arms. "Goodbye Jason." She turned around and began to walk.

"Goodbye Natalia. I love you."

Natalia closed her eyes at that, but continued walking, never turning back. She took a deep breath and felt a weight come off of her shoulders. As she got into her car, she looked at the beach and saw that Jason was gone. She sighed and put her head on the steering wheel. She grabbed her phone and turned it on, dialing a familiar number.

Mariana's phone rang and the Foster family froze.

"Pick it up, honey." Lena said.

Mariana rushed to her phone, bringing it to her ear without looking at the Caller ID. "Hello? Natalia?"

Natalia smiled. "It's me. And yeah, I'm fine. No, he didn't hit me. And he won't be bothering any of us anymore," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to meet him?"

"Because I knew you guys would try to stop me," Natalia chuckled. "This is just something I had to do for myself. For closure. Nothing happened, I just told him to leave you guys and me alone and he listened."

"Mom, cancel the BOLO," Jesus told his mom, his ear on the other side of his sister's phone, listening to the conversation.

"I heard that! Your mom put out a BOLO on me?!"

"It was needed, just in case he took you somewhere." Mariana said. "Where are you now?"

"At the school. I figured I would just stay here until school started. People are starting to show up already," Natalia looked around.

"We'll meet you there," Mariana said, hanging up. "She's okay," she said to her worried family. "He didn't hit her, she convinced him to leave all of us alone. We're going to meet her at school," she stood up and grabbed her school bag.

"Can you drive any faster, Brandon?" Jesus asked in the car as they drove, his leg still shaking.

"I'm going as fast as I can in the speed limit. Mom's right behind me, otherwise, I would speed," Brandon's eyes shifted to the rearview mirror where he saw his moms behind him. "You didn't take your pill, did you?" Brandon looked at his brother.

"I didn't have time, I was worried about Natalia," Jesus admitted.

"I'll call Lena and ask if she has their pills," Callie took out her phone and dialed Lena's number.

"I'll hunt him down if he hurt her," Mariana glared at the floor, crossing her arms.

"But she said he didn't," Jude spoke from the middle seat in the back; in between the twins.

"Hitting and hurting are two different things, kiddo," Jesus said, looking out the window.

"Lena said she has your pills but she wants to know if Natalia took hers," Callie said as she hung up the phone.

"I don't know. She was downstairs by herself for a little while before she left the house so I would assume she did," Mariana leaned over and looked at her brother.

"Don't look at me, I was in the guest room, sleeping the whole time," Jesus laughed.

Natalia saw the two cars park on either side of her and she opened her car door, walking to the back of her car and waited there.

Before Brandon could put the car in park, Mariana and Jesus wrenched open their car doors and hopped out of the car.

Natalia jumped in surprise as she felt Mariana's body crush into hers. She felt her hands going to her arms, checking for a bruise or a mark that her ex left. Natalia laughed, "I've got no bruises, just the ones from yesterday," she smiled at Mariana's worry and hugged her best friend. "I'm fine but thank you for worrying," she said on Mariana's shoulder.

Jesus crossed his arms over his chest as Natalia turned to face him. "I'm still mad at you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," Natalia said, her head burying itself in his chest. "I'm sorry. I just had to go on my own, I didn't want you to worry," she looked up at him. "I'm really sorry for worrying you," she said again.

"Just please don't do it again," he held her tighter. "By the way," he whispered. "My moms are here," he chuckled as he heard her groan, letting her go.

Natalia faced Stef and Lena. "Heeeeey," she said reluctantly. "I'm so sorry for making you guys worry. I should've told you guys at least but I just wanted to end it myself," she looked down, waiting for her lecture. She was surprised to look up and seeing the moms rushing her into their arms.

"Seems like our kids always want to be independent," Stef joked, hugging Natalia. "Always going off on their own," she smiled as she let her go.

"The only one left to do that is Jude," Lena laughed, pulling him near her. "Please don't ever go off on your own," she begged him, slightly joking.

"I promise I won't," he smiled at them.

* * *

Natalia was walking alone to the quad for lunch when she felt herself being pulled into a closet. She opened her mouth to scream, but she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth.

"Relax, it's just me," she heard a familiar husky voice whisper in her ear, their hand slowly moving away from her mouth.

Her body relaxed and she looked around the small, dark room for his figure. When she found it, she smacked his chest softly. "Damn it, Jesus, you scared me," she put her bag down. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Jesus sat down on a stool in the dark closet, gently grabbing Natalia's waist and bringing her to him. "You know, with people staring," he said when she finally settled in his arms.

Natalia laid her head on his shoulder, her arms making her way around his back. "I'm fine. The whispers have gone down but there's still the occasional person pointing." She sighed, "but I'm good, honestly. It doesn't bother me."

"Okay, just making sure," Jesus said.

Natalia shook her head. "Honey, you can't fool me. I know you had an ulterior motive, bringing me in this closet," she laughed.

Jesus smirked as he rubbed his hands on her waist. "Maybe I just wanted to spend sometime with you. I feel like we never get any time alone anymore," he said.

"Yeah we do," she looked at him. "Isn't yesterday a good example?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Technically we weren't alone," Jesus pointed out. "We had to stop because Mariana was coming downstairs."

"Same thing," Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesus asked.

Natalia motioned for him to go ahead.

"Are you a virgin?"

Natalia rolled her eyes again, she knew that question was coming. "No, I'm not," she said honestly. "I lost it to Jason. But it was before he started beating me and before you ask; no, he never raped me either."

Jesus felt relieved that Jason didn't rape her, otherwise he would've hunted down Jason himself. "Good, I wouldn't want him to hurt you," he voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Is there a reason you're asking me if I was a virgin?" She raised her left eyebrow, he wasn't getting off that easy.

"Just an inquiring boyfriend wanting to know," he said.

"That's bull," Natalia laughed.

Jesus rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to know, just in case we decide to take our relationship to the next level," he blushed.

"If you're somehow asking me if I'm ready, I am." She smiled at him. "My rule is if we've been dating for more than three months, then I'm ready for sex," she admitted.

"Why three months?"

"Because after three months, you can be certain if you're going to be with that person for a while or not," she said. "You know a lot about them by then and you can trust them as well."

"That's actually pretty smart," he chuckled.

"I trust you, Jesus. Just don't stress about us having sex; it'll happen when it happens," she smiled at him, caressing his cheek with her hand.

Jesus grinned and grabbed her chin, bringing their lips together. He pecked her once, before pulling away and saying, "I trust you too," he smiled and then leaned in for a deeper kiss.

Natalia grabbed his face with both of her hands as she tilted her head to gain more access to Jesus' lips and mouth. She felt his tongue swipe at her bottom lip and she smirked as she opened her mouth, letting his tongue creep in.

Jesus' hands lowered to Natalia's waist, lifting her up as his hands slid to her thighs, her legs around his waist. He pushed them on the back of the door as his hands slid even lower, to her butt. He squeezed gently and grinned as he felt her moan in his mouth. He reluctantly pulled away, "you have to be quiet, love," he whispered as he reclaimed her lips again.

After 20 or so minutes of their impromptu make-out session, Natalia and Jesus made their way out of the closet, their hair disheveled, Jesus' shirt wrinkly and both of their lips swollen. No one noticed the obvious pair which was a relief to Natalia.

"Come on, we have History now," Jesus grabbed her hand and began walking to class.

"You bet your ass we do," Natalia giggled at her lame joke. From her peripheral view, she saw Brandon lead Callie into the same closet that her and Jesus walked out of. She giggled again and nudged Jesus, "looks like we're not the only ones needed time alone," she pointed to the slowly closing door.

Jesus shook his head and chuckled. "That's my brother." He bragged.

* * *

Natalia was cooking dinner in her house, a dish rag on her shoulder as she moved around the kitchen island. Her phone rang as she turned down the heat, making her pot of soup come from a boil to a simmer. "Hello?" She smiled.

"Hey honey, is Jesus there?" Lena's voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah, he's asleep on the couch," she said, walking into the living room, seeing her boyfriend laid out on the couch. "I'm just making some soup on account of this rain," she walked to her window and peered through the curtains and shades. It was pouring outside. "Do you need him back home?"

"No, honey," Lena said. "Wait until the rain clears out."

"Are you sure? What if the rain lasts all night?" Natalia walked away from the window and sat in the reclining chair.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Is Mariana there too?" Lena asked after a beat.

"No, she's on a date. I was going to call her before you called me," Natalia picked up her cell phone and opened a text message. _Mari, where are you? Are you okay in this rain? Please text or call me back_. She sent the text to Mariana. "Actually, I just texted her now. I'll let you know if she texts back," she promised Lena.

"Thank you," Lena's voice had a smile in it. "And if it gets too late and it's still pouring like this, Mariana and Jesus can sleep over tonight as well."

"Alright, Lena. I'll call you if I hear from Mariana," she smiled as she hung up and placed the house phone back into the holder in the kitchen. She walked back into the living room and softly tapped Jesus. "Baby? Wake up," she pushed him a little. "It's time for dinner."

Jesus groaned as he saw a piercing light behind his eyelids. He rolled over to his side and slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm?" A soft noise came from his mouth.

Natalia smiled down on him. "Hi honey, had a nice nap?" She pushed his hair back.

"It wasn't long enough," his voice sounded hoarse from sleep. "Is it still raining?" He sat up and looked outside the window.

"Yeah, I just made some soup," Natalia jumped slightly when she heard her phone chime with a text message.

_I'm in your driveway with my date. He. Is. So. Hawt! Can you bring an umbrella and come get me? I don't want Jesus to come outside and give him the older brother glare and speech. xx Mari. _

"I'm going to get Mari, she's outside. Help yourself to some soup," Natalia walked to her door and put on some rain boots and a yellow raincoat.

"I'll make you two a plate," Jesus stood up and entered the kitchen.

Natalia nodded and grabbed the umbrella. She opened her front door and saw that the rain was pounding slightly less. She saw a black BMW behind her black Jeep. "He must have money," she nodded in approval. She walked up to the car and opened the passenger door.

"Thanks Jackson! I had so much fun," Mariana said in a cheery voice.

Natalia froze as she heard 'Jackson' speak. _It can't be..._

"I did too. I hope we can do it again sometime soon. I'm glad I ran into you today," Jason leaned over and kissed Mariana's cheek. When he saw Natalia, he gave her a wink and put a finger to his lips, "shh," he mouthed, chuckling to himself at Natalia's reaction.

"Jason..." Natalia breathed.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. There really is no excuse. I just was at a writer's block. But don't worry, I'm NOT giving up on this story. Please review and let me know what you think and/or give me some suggestions on where this story could go, I promise to make them come to fruition. **

**if you have any questions for me about the story you want answered, ask away and I will answer them. I want to do this in every chapter so it can be like our little game. :) and if you have questions for any of the characters, ask away! I have a feeling they'll write back too. ;) **


End file.
